Frente a Frente
by Willnira
Summary: Cuando estas frente a frente con alguien puedes ver sus gestos, las miradas y los sonrojos. InuKag.
1. Introducción

**Frente a Frente**

**Summary****: **Izayoi solo quería ver a su hijo Inuyasha feliz con una joven llamada Kagome. InuKag.

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Así como la canción de Enrique Bunbury. (que antes me gustaba, pero de tanto escucharla ya me dejo de gustar E.E!)

Notas previas:

WIII INSPIRACIÓN VEN A MIII! AWWWYEAHHH:

Ningun personaje me pertenece.

Bienvenidas o bienvenidos a mi nueva historia huhuh (yasé tengo mucho q terminar, pero entiéndanme llego la inspiración justo ahorita! 12:44 AM)

"_Si hablo de nenas hablo de morenas"_

**Capitulo 1: Agenda**

Tenía suerte, no cuando se trataba de apuestas era pésima apostando, sin embargo tenía suerte en pequeños momentos, al conocer personas, al llegar a tiempo incluso cuando llegaba tarde…Simplemente tenía suerte.

Y creía en eso de suerte en el juego, mala suerte en el amor.

Con tan solo veintiún años había conocido a muchas personas, unas buenas, otras malas, otras que simplemente desaparecían con el tiempo y sin embargo dejaban un ligero recuerdo. Había aprendido a ver más allá y a preocuparse por cosas tontas que al final no importaban, oh, sí, había asimilado que no estaba sola a pesar de que a veces se sentía demasiado sola.

Un día cambio las malteadas por los cafés, fue creciendo intelectualmente y emocionalmente. Y fue reconociendo sus errores, desde pequeña se había ido a vivir con su abuela y la adoraba con todo su corazón. Y aunque su abuela tenía una posición económica muy decente, no planeaba vivir de lo que le daba. Al contrario, quería demostrarle a todos los que alguna vez se rieron de ella que ella era muy capaz de defenderse del mundo y de todos.

No contaba con enemigos, creía que el único enemigo que existía era uno mismo. Por lo tanto acompaño su café mañanero con esos cigarros que un día iban a ser su perdición, tenía una entrevista de trabajo y estaba esperando a la persona que la iba a entrevistar, la había recomendado su abuela…Por lo tanto todo era entre formal e informal, miró el reloj de su muñeca y noto que había llegado quince minutos antes a la cita.

No tenía idea por quien estaba esperando, sin embargo disgusto su café con ese peligroso cigarrillo.

Ni siquiera sabía cuál iba a ser el trabajo.

El frío que estaba padeciendo la ciudad era terrible, el poco sol que alumbraba a las personas no era lo suficientemente cálido como para hacerla sentir cómoda. Llevaba una bufanda café, con una camisa de manga larga, una chaqueta con gorro y ligero peluche alrededor del gorro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas cafés de esas que se veían graciosos e infantiles.

Le gustaba el clima frío, los colores, el atardecer y la playa de noche.

Bebió con calma el café y fumo lo suficiente como para entretenerse un rato.

Toda la gente que caminaba lo hacía sin observarla, había ganado la paciencia como virtud con el paso de los años. Y estaba ligeramente feliz de poder tener un poco de tiempo a solas.

Y cuando menos se lo espero, llego una señora con una gabardina negra, zapatillas negras, y un vestido de color rosa claro que resaltaba su negra cabellera bien arreglada. Observo el lugar y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, le regalo una sonrisa y procedió a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a ella. Compartiendo mesa, compartiendo ese instante.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?-Pregunto mientras un mesero se acercaba a pedir su orden-Un café americano, gracias-Y sonrió al mesero, quien anoto rápido la orden y entro al café por el pedido. Hubo un ligero silencio, en lo que la joven decidía hablar bien-

-Así es-Respondió después de unos segundos, la señora sonrió con paciencia y calma. Kagome Higurashi ya tenía el cigarrillo apagado en el cenicero y solo tenía la mitad de su café-

-¡Oh, tu abuela me dijo que eras bonita, y no se equivoco!-Eso provoco un ligero sonrojo en la joven quien se sintió halagada y sorprendida por la mujer que mostro unas palabras directas-

-Sí, ella suele decir que soy bonita-No fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir, sin embargo ya lo había dicho, las dos sonrieron y rieron un poco-

-Soy amiga de tu abuela, me llamo Izayoi Taisho-Dijo su nombre de forma clara como si quisiera hacer recordar algo a Kagome, quien fracaso en recordar ese nombre y ese rostro-

-Posiblemente menciono su nombre…-Izayoi sonrió ante la honestidad de la joven-

-Bueno, dime algo sobre ti…-Comenzó Izayoi sin sacar alguna libreta para anotar algo, Kagome se sintió un poco nerviosa al escuchar como alguien quería saber algo de ella-

Y se debe aclarar que en eso de decir algo sobre ella, era una pregunta un tanto difícil de responder.

-Tengo veintiún años, en Enero es mi cumpleaños, vivo con mi abuela desde que era pequeña…He estudiado fuera del país, me gradué de la Universidad dos años antes de lo planeado en administración, no tengo un trabajo serio y me gustaría tenerlo, tengo dos amigas que son interesantes-Pauso un poco para encontrar algo más que decir, deseaba ser un poco seria al momento de hablar de ella-

-Muy bien…-Comento Izayoi mientras analizaba un poco a Kagome-¿Cómo es tu personalidad?-Kagome levanto ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa y sonrió-

-Soy honesta, generosa, me gusta hacer las cosas con tiempo y esmero solía ser dedicada en mis trabajos, digo las cosas de forma directa y me gusta regañar-Se sonrojo por decir lo último y ante eso Izayoi se mostro seria y la dejo continuar-He tenido problemas en mis otros trabajos por decirle a la gente que no debe quejarse tanto y simplemente debe aceptar las cosas como son, no tengo problemas de agresividad, me gustan los niños, me considero una persona responsable, madura, interesante y me desagrada la idea de vivir con los recursos de mi abuela-Le gusto la honestidad que desbordo Kagome al momento de hablar de ella-

-¿Tienes novio?-Izayoi necesitaba saber muchas cosas de Kagome, con todo lo que había escuchado de su amiga Kaede hablar de su nieta simplemente necesitaba saber que tan cierto era lo que había dicho su amiga-

-No, soltera-Agrego con una sonrisa, Izayoi mostro curiosidad y Kagome continuo hablando-Tuve unos cuantos novios, solo dos…No fueron algo serio, el primero me engaño, el segundo simplemente no supo valorarme…-Confeso sin hablar con dolor, en realidad no le dolía hablar de esos amores del pasado, había aprendido lo suficiente como para no confiar mucho en esa raza llamada masculina-

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-Pregunto Izayoi mientras continuaba escuchándola-

-Leo, salgo con mis amigas, cocino postres…En realidad no hago muchas cosas en mi tiempo libre-Admitió mientras bebía un poco de su café-

Izayoi permaneció pensando y observándola, le había gustado mucho esa sonrisa de Kagome, la forma en que se expresaba y como podía ver a los ojos sin sentirse intimidada.

-Sabes Kagome, me gusto escucharte…y solo tengo una pregunta importante que me gustaría que contestaras con honestidad… ¿Qué opinas de los niños ricos?-Kagome simplemente tomo aire para pensar la respuesta-

-La verdad es que pienso que si sus papas tienen la oportunidad de darles una buena educación, un buen hogar y darles lujos…Creo que deberían aprovecharlo y ser conscientes de lo que tienen, que deberían de trabajar para ganarse las cosas y la mayoría de las veces son niños consentidos, caprichosos y demasiado arrogantes…-Izayoi asintió en forma aprobatoria a la respuesta que había escuchado-

-¿Te gustaría administrar un condominio?-Pregunto Izayoi con confianza-Mantenerlo arreglado, perfecto…-Kagome asintió, esperando escuchar más-Es para mi hijo-Izayoi no quiso agregar más-El tiene veintitrés años, es algo desordenado y prácticamente solo te encargarías de mantener el condominio impecable, no harás el aseo, simplemente mantenerlo en orden…-Kagome asintió con una sonrisa-

-Suena bien, ¿Cuándo empezaría?-Izayoi sonrió complacida de la respuesta-

-Me gustaría que fuera mañana mismo…-Kagome asintió con mucha emoción-Yo hablaría con tu abuela sobre la paga y te entregaría un cheque en la semana con ella, o si quieres te lo entrego a ti en persona en la semana…Mi hijo no está en la ciudad, quiero que le compres una despensa y le arregles un poco su oficina, le arregles una agenda…Cosa de administradores…-Kagome asintió sin saber mucho que decir-

-¿Cuándo llegaría su hijo? Me sentiría incomoda…-Izayoi la detuvo-

-No, no, mi hijo está informado de que va a haber alguien que tenga acceso a su casa y está totalmente de acuerdo, es un poco…especial-Agrego como referencia la señora mientras sonreía-

Con especial Kagome entendió que le gustaban los hombres y que era un poco arrogante.

Escucho atenta las indicaciones de Izayoi.

-Mi hijo prácticamente necesita alguien que le administre su vida…-Admitió Izayoi mientras soltaba un suspiro-Estaba hablando con tu abuela y ella me dijo que conversara contigo, Inuyasha puede ser un poco temperamental y exagerado, no le hagas mucho caso-Kagome entonces tuvo que interrumpir a la señora-

-¿Seré como su asistente?-Izayoi asintió con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al mesero-

-Sé que es el trabajo de una mamá, pero…Mi hijo dejo de escuchar mis consejos desde que era muy pequeño…-No iba a juzgar nada, pensó Kagome mientras continuaba escuchando a Izayoi-

Izayoi le anoto la dirección de donde vivía Inuyasha, con un teléfono y le dio diferentes tarjetas con nombres y teléfono.

Entendía un poco lo que tenía que hacer, prácticamente tenía que hacer que el niño rico hiciera algo productivo, se emociono cuando pensó en los cambios que iba a realizar en ese joven. Después de que Izayoi pago la cuenta, decidió seguirla para escuchar más reglas.

La regla número uno, era que debía vestirse un poco más formal. Y no iba a dejarse intimidar por ese hijo homosexual que Izayoi tenía. En el camino cuando iban en el carro negro con chofer, iban hablando de algunas ideas que Izayoi le fue dando, algunas veces la plática era interrumpida por el sonido del blackberry de Izayoi.

-¿Tienes carro?-Pregunto Izayoi mientras Kagome recibía un par de llaves-Es el carro de Inuyasha, puedes usarlo…-Kagome se sintió intimidada con las llaves y dudo en aceptarlas y luego Izayoi soltó un suspiro-Lo necesitaras-Añadió como orden-

Duraron en el camino a casa de la señora como veinte minutos, ya habían dejado la ciudad para dirigirse a una zona privada donde vivía la clase alta de la ciudad, las casas esas estaban cotizadas en dólares. Las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver una casa demasiado grande al estilo moderno, paredes en blanco, árboles, flores y…No pudo ver muy bien la entrada, pero había mucho movimiento en esa casa.

Izayoi se bajo del carro cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, y ella la imito. Observo con detenimiento la casa, y pudo notar que todo era demasiado costoso. La puerta se abrió antes de que necesitaran tocar el timbre, y el interior era demasiado moderno para ella, había cosas interesantes, pequeñas estatuas y adquisiciones de subastas.

-Mi casa es tu casa…-Agrego Izayoi mientras la guiaba a una "pequeña" oficina, lo que seguía era el papeleo-No queremos que nada caiga en manos de la prensa, así que esto debe de ser privado…Cualquier duda puedes llamarme-Kagome asintió mientras firmaba unos documentos-

Se confundió un poco entre las palabras y todas las cosas que observaba.

En el único lugar que había observado casas de ese estilo habían sido solamente en las películas. Entendió que esa gente era importante, la señora Izayoi le dijo que ella podía hacer con el lugar de Inuyasha lo que quisiera, le dio una agenda con breves anotaciones y la hizo anotar algunas cosas importantes.

-Tu primer trabajo va a ser ir al lugar de Inuyasha, arreglar su hogar…En la semana el va a llegar de viaje-Ella tuvo que anotar eso en la agenda-Tienes que enviar un arreglo de flores a su nombre a tres diferentes personas Kikyou, Gina y Rina-Kagome anoto los tres nombres-Escoge arreglos bonitos y exagerados-Siguió anotando cosas mientras Izayoi hablaba-¡Oh! Debes tener esto-Y le dio un par de documentos que eran provenientes de Inuyasha, eran documentos de banco con movimientos que él había hecho en unos días, le sorprendió la cantidad de dinero que el movía en días-

Izayoi fue interrumpida por su celular, esta vez ella hablo en francés, sonó demasiado aristocrática.

-¿Podrías revisar esos documentos?-Kagome asintió y entonces Izayoi sonrió-El no tiene límite en su tarjeta, háblale sobre sus gastos-Eso hizo sentir nerviosa a Kagome-Es un buen joven, ¿qué te puede decir su madre?-Kagome sonrió menos nerviosa-

Termino de hablar con Izayoi durante dos horas, primero debía de lucir formal y no dejarse intimidar, cuando subió al carro con el chofer se sintió emocionada de tener un trabajo como administradora del tiempo de una persona que no conocía sin embargo sabía que esperar.

Y estaba interesada en saber qué clase de persona era Inuyasha.

Y pensó en el. Sin conocerlo.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

**DEJEN REVIEW.**

**Se que suena algo tonta la idea, pero…tiene potencial, y les aseguro que…va a ser divertida y como yo.**

**Huhu.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Ah chingar a su madre las malas vibras, y hagan lo que quieran en el siguiente año.**

**Les deseo lo mejor a todos.**

**Sigan la historia, prometo buenas ideas. : D**

"_Tú eres como el punto y coma_

_O una respuesta errónea"_

**Willnira.**


	2. Día uno

"_Si tú dices tres, yo digo cuatro"_

**Capitulo dos: Día uno.**

Envió esas flores, a esas tres jóvenes.

En ese momento su cerebro no cuestiono el motivo por el cual el joven Inuyasha tenía que enviar fotografías, solo obedeció la orden sin cuestionar; Se subió con nerviosismo por segunda ocasión en el automóvil, y condujo hasta llegar al lugar donde vivía Inuyasha.

Los de seguridad ya habían escuchado que ella iba a ir constantemente, así que no tendría para poder entrar. Manejo por la ciudad, sintiendo la envidia de algunas jovencitas que la observaban como estaba manejando un BMW, y fingió ser una persona con recursos, en pocas palabras, pretendió ser rica.

El lugar donde Inuyasha vivía era uno de esos lugares costosos, para empezar la entrada era eléctrica, así que solo tenía que picarle a un botón del control para que se abrieran. Se sintió como Moisés cuando abrió el mar, había un estacionamiento muy amplio y abajo suponía que era el sótano. El lugar era precioso, tenía una alberca grande, un par de sillas, e incluso un pequeño bar en donde se podía azar la carne. Encontró con facilidad el elevador, y le pico al número dieciocho.

El edificio tenía más de veinte pisos, se sorprendió de que el joven no viviera en el último. Se sintió nerviosa alrededor del piso número siete, conocía esos condominios por fuera, y se sentía orgullosa de poder estar en el elevador dentro de ese edificio.

Cuando el elevador se abrió observo que el piso estaba solo, limpio y que había un par de macetas con plantas. Saco de su suéter las llaves del condominio, y con la mano temblorosa decidió abrir.

Pudo observar que todo estaba en orden sin embargo no estaba muy limpio todo, había una pequeña recepción y la verdad es que era un lugar demasiado lujoso, tenía un par de esculturas pequeñas, una ventana amplia del estilo corrediza al fondo para poder observar la vista, con rapidez recorrió todo el lugar, el lugar constaba de cuatro habitaciones, una sala grande con una grande televisión plasma, una cocina integral con aparatos eléctricos, una cafetera demasiado lujosa, un pequeño cuarto de lavado, y había un letrero en una habitación que decía: no entrar. Su curiosidad le gano, y abrió.

-…Aquí voy-El cuarto del joven no estaba tan limpio como se lo imaginaba, había ropa tirada en el suelo, una cama deshecha y unas grandes ventanas corredizas que daban vista al escenario, sin olvidar que contaba con una gran terraza para poder fumar, o bueno, ella se imagino fumando en esa terraza con el aire golpeándole en el rostro. Olía a nada, sin embargo olía bien. Los baños tenían esa tecnología que ni en sus sueños podría imaginar, el piso era de mármol…-

Se enamoro del condominio de ese bastardo.

Era al estilo americano, un sofá elegante, todo era elegante.

Decidió primero poner orden en el lugar, busco en la agenda de Inuyasha los números de los empleados, y busco por alguna imperfección que necesitara repararse.

En el número de la agenda encontró el número de la persona que hacia el aseo.

La llamo, solo para hacer una cita con ella y que asistiera al lugar lo antes posible.

Tenía boletos donde la joven iba a firmar de recibido, y tenía todo lo necesario para poder ser la administradora del lugar.

-_Me gustaría que vinieras a limpiar lo antes posible, ¿qué día puedes?-_La voz de la señora era atractiva, y mostro disponibilidad para poder asistir ese mismo día alrededor de las cuatro-

Ella accedió a su propuesta y comenzó a arreglar esos documentos.

En toda la mañana no tuvo tiempo para expresar como se sentía, sin embargo si tenía alguna tristeza se le olvido con el pago que iba a recibir solo por administrar ese lugar.

Además no era una propuesta de todos los días el que te dijeran: hey, vas a administrar un condominio para alguien rico, y te pagare por ello ¿qué te parece?

Primero hizo un pequeño inventario de todo lo que había, como el joven iba a llegar en los siguientes días anoto una pequeña lista de las cosas que iba a comprar, le sorprendió ver la cantidad de botellas que tenía en la alacena, y podía entender que le gustaba el tequila.

Con ver el lugar entendió lo siguiente: Inuyasha leía ya que tenía un librero con libros interesantes, era rico, olía bien y conocía de lugares.

Busco por alguna foto de Inuyasha y solo encontró mensajes que decían: _eres un estúpido, te odio, muérete y mereces que te arranquen los testículos._

Así que el sujeto era envidiado.

Quito las sabanas sucias y las coloco en bolsas negras, bajo con todas esas bolsas para llevarlas a su carro y después llevar las cosas que estaban sucias iba a dejarlas en una lavandería. Conocía de lavanderías, y sabia de una que era muy eficaz en su trabajo.

Hizo todo el trabajo que le correspondía, desde llevar ropa sucia, hacer listas de todo lo que él tenía y tratar de entender lo que le gustaba. Tenía entre todas las llamadas a muchas mujeres, y demasiados mensajes en el contestador.

Anoto los más importantes.

Para ella su vida no podría ser tan interesante o incluso estar bien ordenada, pero si se trataba de otros era demasiado buena al decir que hacer, había hecho que algunos experimentaran ese malestar, ¿a cuántos no había enfadado? Y estaba complacida con lo poco que había logrado, y aspiraba a más…Pero no quería depender de un dinero que no era de ella.

Tantas decisiones que tomar y solo podía ser razonable.

Razonable.

La diferencia de todos los cigarros que se había fumado y ese que estaba disfrutando, era que ya no sentía dolor en su garganta, ya se había acostumbrado a la nicotina.

A veces cuando era de noche y se encontraba de fiesta con sus amigas, sentía esa necesidad de obtener algo más.

Continuo fumando y ocultando su rostro de aburrimiento, su mejor amiga Sango estaba yendo hacia el baño, Ayame platicaba con un sujeto cerca de su oreja pues la música era ruidosa y Rin estaba distraída viendo a todos lados.

Ella miro con discreción el reloj de su muñeca.

2:30 AM.

Todavía era muy temprano para decir que ya quería irse a dormir.

Decidió beber con rapidez su cerveza y Sango llego con una gran sonrisa.

A veces se cansaba de repetir esos ciclos en donde todo terminaba con una cama que se movía gracias a todo el alcohol que había consumido.

No tenía mucho orden en su vida, y muchas veces le gustaba ordenar las cosas.

-¿Qué tienen?-Grito mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y Rin bebía con rapidez su cerveza-

-Ya me iré a mi casa, tengo trabajo en la mañana…-Mintió mientras Sango solo levantaba ambas cejas y Rin sonreía, Rin ya estaba ebria, y no quería cuidar a ebrias-

No dijo mucho solo se despidió y salió del lugar.

Le asfixiaba estar en lugares nocturnos de ese estilo, ella prefería los bares con música ligera y una larga platica entre amigas.

Pero sus amigas creían que necesitaba salir por las noches para conseguir un novio, se burlo un poco ya que no necesitaba un novio en esos momentos, posiblemente si para San Valentín, pero por el momento se conformaba con llegar a casa y disfrutar de esas sabanas cálidas que le brindaban seguridad.

Una seguridad que no era momentánea como una relación amorosa.

Había dejado el cenicero lleno de colillas, y no traía ningún cigarrillo para disfrutar con el silencio de la ciudad.

Algunos jóvenes estaban caminando por la ciudad, entrando y saliendo de ese lugar.

Ella estiro su mano para tomar un taxi, no le gustaba manejar cuando había bebido alcohol. Y menos cuando eran las dos de la mañana, dio la dirección y miro por la ventana.

No fue una buena noche, estaba algo cansada y solo quería dormir.

Quería lucir bonita al día siguiente, ya que Izayoi le había dicho que Inuyasha llegaría ese día o al día siguiente, y quería lucir fresca y responsable.

El taxista duro unos veinte minutos en llegar a su casa, le pago y le dijo adiós.

Nunca dejaría de ser cortes.

Camino por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación, se quito esos tacones azul rey, y se deshizo de ese vestido. Durmió en ropa interior, tenía las sabanas y cobijas para calentarse, ni siquiera se molesto en despintarse y de darse una última mirada.

Había perdido un poco de peso y le gustaba lo que veía al verse en el espejo.

No tuvo sueños bonitos, húmedos o pesadillas.

Fue un sueño relajante, con el sonido del despertador anunciando un buen día.

**POV. KAGOME.**

Lo admito, he sentido atracción sexual hacia desconocidos. He ingerido tanto alcohol hasta el grado de no saber lo que hago, y he sido infiel…

Sin olvidar que soy estreñida, ansiosa y demasiado meticulosa en algunas cosas que hago. Soy una obsesiva-compulsiva, por lo tanto tengo mis pequeños matices, me enferma muchas veces la sociedad, el modo en que se rige y como **todos** quieren hacer que nos comportemos como seres sin la capacidad de pensar.

Vivo de guerra con el sistema, me aburro de la rutina y me estreso con facilidad.

Y todo se puede resumir en que soy un ser humano, conseguir este trabajo fue una oportunidad grandiosa, yo se que cada quien tiene derecho a tener oportunidades, a no conformarse con lo que tienen, e influyo mucho el hecho de que mi abuela me recomendó, sin embargo me esfuerzo. Me esfuerzo por ser una mejor persona, me esfuerzo por hacer algo…

No quiero que esta vida sea demasiado fácil, al contrario quiero tener obstáculos. Esta historia va más allá de un simple romance, así como solía gustarme el rosa así deje ese color por otros que me llamaban más la atención.

Por lo tanto lo que puedo hacer con esta oportunidad es luchar por ella, demostrar cual capaz soy y no dejarme vencer, también se que buscar el final feliz es en realidad un mito, cada persona debe buscar su propia felicidad, no debe quedarse estático…En cuanto te detienes el mundo simplemente…te come.

Después de despertar, me fui a bañar, saque una ropa formal pues ese día llegaría el joven Inuyasha. Sé que es un sujeto especial, popular y por todas las cosas que tiene en su condominio puedo decir que sabe vivir la vida con estilo.

Cuando me baño, surge una pequeña conexión conmigo misma, es como si fuera el único lugar donde me cuestionara muchas cosas y pudiera hablar conmigo, me transformo en mi mejor amiga y en el individuo que tanto aspire a ser, recuerdo que cuando tenía catorce años, al momento en que veía a las chicas de grados mayores pasar por el área escolar, siempre aspiraba a ser una muchacha que no se limitara, y véanme aquí, siendo todo eso y más a lo que una vez aspire.

Salí de casa dispuesta a triunfar.

**FIN POV.**

Ese día iba a ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Inuyasha, Izayoi le había dicho que él tenía ojos dorados y el cabello negro, se sintió nerviosa en la espera.

Pidió un café para acompañar la espera, y salió a fumarse un par de cigarrillos, algunos taxistas le miraron las piernas sin embargo ella decidió ignorarlos.

Continuo esperando y observando a todas las personas pasar, el aeropuerto de la ciudad era grande y amplio, con muchos vuelos llegando y volviéndose a ir, si mirabas al aire podías ver los aviones de línea, y los privados volar y dejar sus marcas en el aire.

Espero durante hora y media, daba gracias a que podía adaptarse a cualquier clima. No confiaba mucho, pero creía de lo que no veía no creía nada. Observaba a mucha gente irse, algunos americanos, otros ingleses o de otro país; Soltó un suspiro y camino hacia todos lados, miro su reloj y observo en las pantallas como el avión ya había aterrizado.

Podía observar a todas las personas y aun así solo lograba captar pocos movimientos de tantas personas que circulaban sin mucha preocupación, adoraría viajar hacia algún país exótico, pero ese no era el día de viajar.

Ese era el día de esperar.

Y entre todas las personas observo a una que estaba con una maleta pequeña, con lentes de ver, cabello revuelto y rostro de enfado. Pudo observar esos ojos dorados y sonrió mientras sentía como el corazón le empezaba a latir con mucha fuerza.

Se acerco con precaución y sonrió, había olvidado retocarse el maquillaje, y en realidad había odiado dejar su maquillaje en casa. Se dirigió con la espalda erguida hacia ese joven que lucía enfadado, revisaba su celular y lo llevaba a su oído, ella aclaro su garganta y se acerco lo suficiente para hacerse notar.

-¿Inuyasha Taisho?-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras él la miraba como si fuera nada, levanto una de sus cejas y colgó antes de que comenzara a hablar. Guardo en su pantalón su celular y asintió-Soy Kagome, tu mamá te hablo de mi…-El se encogió de hombros, mirando a todos lados y soltando un suspiro-

El estaba molesto, ansioso y demasiado irritado.

-Escuche de ti, no creo recordar tu nombre así que serás uno…o…-Miro sus piernas y sonrió-mejor dos-Ella solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y rolo sus ojos-Te dirigirás a mí como señor Inuyasha, no me cuestionaras donde estoy y harás todo lo que yo diga ¿entendido?-Ella asintió sorprendida mientras el caminaba sin decir más, ella lo siguió. La gente volteaba a verlos, no por ella, por el, por esa aura que despedía y esa actitud de caminar-

Ella le indico el camino hacia el carro y el solo la siguió en silencio, como el iba atrás iba observando sus piernas y eso la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda, ya había descartado la idea de que era homosexual.

-¿Te dieron mi carro?-Pregunto él mientras ella asentía-

El se subió atrás, ella iba manejando sola como una chofer.

Se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a andar en el carro, le gusto que él estuviera en silencio, de vez en cuando soltaba una ligera risa y era gracias a su celular.

Después el llevo el celular a su oído.

-_Kikyou estoy en la ciudad, ¿Quieres ir a cenar?-_El hablaba con cuidado y luego mostro una mueca de molestia-_Kikyou, creo que debes sacarte lo que sea que traigas del trasero y dejar de ser una amargada, solo fuiste una, y hay más…Adiós-_El colgó el celular y lo apago para no sentirse más frustrado de lo que ya estaba-Hey, ¿Compraste el periódico?-Ella asintió para darle el periódico mientras el continuaba leyendo las noticias de deportes-

-¿Crees que estuvo bien hablarle así a la señorita?-El dejo de hojear el periódico y soltó un suspiro-

-No preguntas…-Le respondió mientras ella rolaba sus ojos-

-De donde estabas, no me dijiste que no debía de preguntar sobre la forma de comportarte-Le regreso ella mientras luego mordía su lengua y aceleraba un poco más-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto él mientras ella soltaba un suspiro-

-Kagome Higurashi, señor Inuyasha-Inuyasha entonces aclaro su garganta-

-Kagome, hay veces en que es mejor quedarse callado y no hacer preguntas…-Y siguió leyendo el periódico sin hablar más, estuvieron en silencio más de veinte minutos hasta que el bostezo un poco-Esta es mi agenda-Y se la entrego mientras ella la tomaba con cuidado-

-Estoy manejando…señor, no puedo…-Inuyasha se burlo-

-Oh bueno, ahí va la teoría de que las mujeres pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez-Kagome decidió contener un par de palabras y continuo escuchando un par de risitas proveniente de el-

Le molesto esa actitud de Inuyasha.

Llegaron al lugar donde el residía después de otros diez minutos, no se dirigieron mucho al hablar y solo le ayudo con su sencilla maleta mientras el caminaba con cuidado por los pasillos. Iba murmurando un par de cosas y eso creyó escuchar números ante cada paso que daba.

Perfecto, aparte de arrogante era obsesivo.

El abrió su condominio y noto que estaba limpio, ordenado y que olía a perfume. Por un segundo se giro a verla y preguntarse lo que debía hacer, ella observaba la agenda y esperaba alguna orden.

-Señor, ¿Quiere comer algo?-El volteo a verla y asintió-

-¿Sabes cocinar?-Ella miro a todos lados con el ceño fruncido-Eso es un no, bueno, ¿quieres ir a cenar algo?-Ella asintió confundida mientras el sonreía con malicia-

-Yo también, desgraciadamente no iré contigo, así que…si te ocupo te llamo, adiós-Y le lanzo un beso haciendo que ella se quedara estática, el se comenzó a reír mientras iba a su cocina e ignoraba a la intrusa que acababa de entrar-

Justo cuando iba en el elevador, escucho el sonido de su celular.

Contesto el teléfono y escucho la voz de Inuyasha decirle que no encontraba su traje, ella regreso y abrió con cuidado la puerta, y luego el apareció sonriendo con el traje en su mano.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?-El parecía estar pensando en la pregunta y ella se sintió un poco incomoda-

-Sí, las llaves de mi carro…-Ella le dio las llaves y soltó un suspiro, era demasiado bueno para haber sido cierto-

Le entrego las llaves y se retiro con una irritada sonrisa, le basto un día para sentir repudio por Inuyasha. Por más guapo y atractivo que fuera, lo detestaba.

Toco el botón del elevador con mucho coraje, se marcho caminando y justo cuando estaba caminando por el estacionamiento, su celular comenzó a sonar y ella saco su celular para ver el mensaje que había recibido.

"_Bonitas piernas, dos : )"_

Mostro una mueca de asco y luego escucho un "hey", mientras volteaba a ver como estaba Inuyasha con un cigarro diciéndole adiós y sonriendo con burla.

Hizo algo indebido, le regreso la sonrisa y disparo su dedo de en medio en dirección a Inuyasha. Sin temor a verse vulgar.

A Inuyasha se le desfiguro el rostro y después de dos segundos reacciono y fingió que agarraba una pelota para llevarse la señal directo al corazón.

Ella rolo sus ojos y se marcho del lugar totalmente ofendida y con dolor de cabeza.

Ya lo había decidido, más que organizarse la vida y hacérsela sencilla, iba a fastidiarlo hasta que quedara calvo y le salieran arrugas.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

**Lmao, que les pareció? Les gusto?**

**Dejen reviews, n,n**

**Amo los reviews.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ DIA DE REYES, FELIZ TODO.**

**Menos feliz ley de SOPA.**

**Me caga esa nueva ley que se esta cuestionando, imagínense se llevaría una ciberguerra entre hackers y USA.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo prometo actualizar rápido.**

**BYE, DEJEN REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL EL CAPITULO!**

"_Admítelo, me amas y sueñas conmigo"_

**Willnirararararara!**

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_


	3. Iniciación

**Capitulo tres: Inicio**

Llevaba más de tres días sin saber de Inuyasha, no supo si preocuparse o ir a buscarlo.

Se encogió de hombros, se puso un poco de perfume, lavo sus dientes y salió de casa. Su abuela se había ido a un crucero por alguna parte del mundo, la única diversión que queda cuando envejeces es viajar y divertirse, no tenía a sus padres con ella. Y estaba feliz sin ellos, dijo adiós por cortesía y se dedico a ir a buscar a Inuyasha.

El tenía que presentarse en la empresa ese día desde las diez de la mañana, arreglo su celular con la agenda y abrió la agenda y anoto un par de cosas.

Tenía los otros días planeados para Inuyasha pero como él no se comunico con ella desde que le levanto el dedo de en medio supuso que estaba enojado. Había checado su celular (un blackberry), en busca de algún correo electrónico, pero encontró su bandeja de entrada vacía. Duro unos veinte minutos en llegar al departamento de Inuyasha, eran las ocho de la mañana.

Camino con elegancia, llevaba una falda de vestir, con una camisa o mejor dicho blusa formal de color rosa palo. El pelo estaba suelto, no acostumbraba a llevar mucho maquillaje en su rostro, lo que si le molestaba de su atuendo eran los zapatos de tacón y como no podía sentarse cómoda por esa estúpida falda que marcaba sus atributos y que ocasionaba que los hombres la observaran.

Subió por el elevador y llego en segundos al departamento de Inuyasha, toco dos veces y no escucho algún sonido.

Decidió entrar y se encontró con una oscuridad grande, el sonido de la televisión que tenía un volumen casi audible y unos fuertes ronquidos.

Había documentos en el suelo, botellas de alcohol vacías y colillas de cigarro tiradas en el suelo.

Le envió un mensaje a la señora del aseo informándole que tenía trabajo para esa tarde, aclaro su garganta y camino directo a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Lo observo dormido y encendió la luz, abrió las cortinas y comenzó a decir su nombre varias veces.

-Inuyasha, despierta-Dijo calmada mientras caminaba hacia el y comenzaba a moverlo, el giro hacia todos lados y cubrió su rostro con la almohada-

-Cinco minutos-Comento el con voz adormilada, ella lo destapo todo y se encontró con un Inuyasha que dormía en ropa interior, no se inmuto por verle el cuerpo, se quedo sin palabras cuando abrió los ojos y comenzó a asustarse al verla-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ella miro su reloj sin dar explicaciones y paso su mano por el cabello-

-Vengo a avisarte que tienes trabajo a las diez en la oficina, así que tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte-Comento con una voz seria, el solo rolo sus ojos y le observo las piernas-

-No quiero ir-Resolvió el conflicto de esa forma, ella tomo una bocanada de aire y se hinco para estar a la altura de su rostro-

-Tienes veinte minutos, ¿café con azúcar?-Y le regalo una sonrisa que logro hacerle cambiar de parecer-

-Sin azúcar-Confeso mientras se levantaba y ella salía de su habitación cerrando la puerta, duro exactamente veinte minutos en arreglarse y cambiarse, ella le tenía un ligero desayuno preparado con un café cargado sin azúcar-

No dijo gracias, ni pidió disculpas.

Bebió rápido el café mientras leía las noticias en su celular.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le pregunto él mientras terminaba de dar una mordida a su sándwich, ella solo hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro-

-es mi trabajo recordarte tu agenda-Inuyasha no busco sacarle más plática, fue a lavarse los dientes y salió sonriendo como si fuera otra persona diferente-

Los dos salieron del cuarto luciendo atractivos, el no iba a negar que ella era hermosa. Era una de esas pocas veces en que agradecía a su madre que no le hubiera contratado a alguien fea, tonta o aburrida.

No tenía mucho tiempo conociéndola, bueno, en realidad si, recordaba haber ido a un cumpleaños de Kagome más ella parecía no acordarse de él. En ese momento solo observo como ella estaba bailando con todas sus amigas, y el estaba aburrido en una esquina pidiéndole alcohol al mesero a escondidas.

Le gustaba esa agresividad con la que sabía defenderse y aparte de que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer en mi trabajo?-Pregunto él mientras subía a su automóvil, por cortesía le abrió la puerta y para poder ver como se veían sus nalgas un poco, regreso al asiento de conductor y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad-

-Va a ser una reunión, tu madre me pidió que tenías que asistir…-El asintió aburrido y encendió el automóvil, el camino fue tranquilo-

-¿Qué tanto sabes de mujeres?-Le pregunto él con casualidad haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda con esa pregunta-

-En realidad no mucho-Respondió con sarcasmo mientras el tronaba su lengua y aceleraba con brusquedad, ya sabía el de esas reuniones, sabía que no lo tomaban en cuenta y que el bastardo de su hermano siempre era el que recibía los aplausos. El solo terminaba dibujando a todos los de la mesa directiva y causaba desorden y ruido mientras todos hablaban-Después de la junta, tienes que firmar unos documentos-El rolo sus ojos y freno en seco haciendo que ella se asustara-¡Idiota!-Le grito mientras él se burlaba y clavaba sus ojos dorados en los de ella-

-Hermosa-Contesto mientras ella hacia una mueca de enfado-

-Idiota-Le regreso el haciendo que él se riera un poco-

-Y trabajas para mí-Termino la discusión mientras bajaba al estacionamiento de la empresa, puso su carro ocupando dos lugares y ella rolo sus ojos, bajo antes de que él pudiera abrirle la puerta y se dirigieron al elevador. Ya lo habían visto entrar por las cámaras de seguridad, por lo tanto el elevador se paro en el primer piso donde un par de secretarias ocuparon el elevador, el no se sintió incomodo ante todo ese perfume que estaban mezclando en el ambiente, fueron bajando en cada piso hasta dejar que los dos estuvieran solos-

-Finge que somos importantes-Dijo Inuyasha con ironía, haciendo que ella rolara los ojos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la secretaria estaba con sus manos detrás de la espalda y mirando hacia el suelo. Kagome lo detuvo antes de que salieran del elevador y lo hizo voltear hacia donde estaba ella, solo para acomodarle la corbata. El se molesto, pero cuando vio lo que estaba arreglando dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera-

-Joven Taisho, su padre lo espera en su oficina…-Informo la secretaria manteniendo la compostura, en ese momento todas las secretarias estaban cuestionándose quien era la joven que acompañaba a Inuyasha-

-Gracias-Dijo el mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la oficina de su padre, ella imito el caminar, acomodo su postura y mantuvo la frente en alto. Admitía que el bastardo sabía actuar con clase y aristocracia y hasta lucia importante-A ella es mi compañera de trabajo-No tenía ganas de decir más, sin decir más camino directo a la oficina, Kagome iba detrás de el observando con discreción todas las cosas que tenían en la grande oficina de la secretaria y dejo que el entrara solo, pero el le indico con la mirada que lo siguiera y obedeció-

-Inuyasha-Un señor de unos cincuenta años se levanto de su silla, era atractivo y compartía el mismo color de ojos con Inuyasha, tenía un par de canas pero el sujeto era demasiado atractivo y varonil-

-Padre-Dijo mientras los dos se dedicaban a observarse-

-Kagome, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mi hijo te trata bien? Apuesto a que es una bestia ¿Verdad?-Fue más efusivo con Kagome que con Inuyasha, incluso le dio un abrazo y ella lo correspondió-

-Un poco-Confeso ella con un ligero sonrojo, los padres de Inuyasha eran buenas personas, además de que ella conocía al señor un poco supo que era de confiar-

-Inuyasha, debes portarte bien…-Le reclamo su padre mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento, en segundos cambio su rostro sonriente por uno más serio-Ahora, Inuyasha…-Pauso un segundo mientras abría su cajón y sacaba sus cigarrillos, encendió el primero y acomodo el cenicero cerca de su ordenador-

El aroma del cigarro se penetro de forma instantánea en el ambiente, Kagome se puso nerviosa y aspiro con elegancia el ligero aroma del cigarrillo.

Ella moría por un cigarro.

-¿A quién le pediste permiso para viajar a Hawái, Egipto y Canadá?-Pregunto su padre mientras sacaba un par de papeles y observaba un par de números-

Inuyasha no contesto solo se dedico a observarse las uñas, cruzarse de piernas y relajarse en la silla.

-¿De cuándo acá puedes gastar veinte mil dólares en joyas? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una mujer?-Kagome quiso reírse pero eso iba a ser demasiado grosero para el gusto de los dos-

-Se presentaron unos gastos-Informo de forma vaga el tal Inuyasha-

-Se presentaron unos gastos-Imito su padre haciendo que Inuyasha rolara sus ojos, Kagome adoro la forma en que estaba siendo regañado su jefe-Tienes que trabajar para pagar esas cuentas-Ordeno mientras Inuyasha hacia una mueca-Ya eres lo suficientemente adulto para hacerte responsable-El teléfono sonó y eso hizo que la conversación fuera pausada-_Comunícamela, por favor Mizuki-_Después de eso se escucho una voz femenina-

-_Inuyasha, Kagome… ¡Inuyasha estas castigado! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba porque estabas fuera del país? ¡Mi amor, regáñalo por mi!-_Y la llamada termino haciendo que Kagome soltara una pequeña carcajada-

-¿De qué te ríes, tu?-Le dijo Inuyasha con coraje y sin paciencia-

-¡De ti!-Contesto Kagome volteándolo a ver, Inuyasha le saco la lengua y ella hizo una mueca-

-¿Te di permiso de reírte?-Contesto de forma brusca haciendo que Kagome girara su cabeza con un poco de coraje-

-Inuyasha, no puedes pelear con Kagome…-Ordeno su papá haciendo que los dos voltearan a verlo-Ahora, reconcíliense, dense la mano-Volvió a decir mientras Kagome estiraba su mano y el la aceptaba, todo fue un acto hipócrita que tuvieron que jugar-Bien, ahora, tu oficina está en el piso de abajo, Kagome será tu asistente y te ayudara con las cuentas, en la junta te propondré para encargado de financias y vas a aceptarlo dirás un ligero discurso de cómo amas la empresa y amas trabajar ¿De acuerdo?-Inuyasha mostro una mueca de asco-

-De acuerdo-Fingió él con calma-

-Y le compraras un regalo a tu madre y dejaras de tener noches desenfrenadas, ¿Crees que no sé de tus movimientos? ¿Alcohol, mujeres?-Pregunto su padre en tono de reproche-Kagome, quiero que lo corrijas se que es nuestro trabajo, pero…-Kagome asintió haciendo que el rolara sus ojos-¡No roles los ojos! ¡Siempre has sido así!-Reprocho su padre-

-¿No puedes recibir un castigo de forma tranquila?-Pregunto Kagome enfadada de ver como Inuyasha se comportaba-

-¿Qué? ¡No me gusta que me digan que tengo que trabajar!-Reprocho Inuyasha con tono infantil-

-Pero bien que te fuiste a viajar por todo el mundo-Le reclamo Kagome haciendo que el papá de Inuyasha se riera ante la disputa juvenil que estaba escuchando-

-Fui a hacer caridad, ¡duh!-Kagome hizo una mueca y el solo le regreso la mueca, al final terminaron los dos en el piso de abajo sin dirigirse la palabra-

Ella le preparo café con tres cucharadas para que se alocara e hiciera el ridículo y le puso cinco cucharadas de azúcar para que se mantuviera como histérico. Se burlo de él mientras preparaba el café, y se lo llevo ardiendo para que se quemara la lengua.

El no era el único con trucos para pelear con ella.

Inuyasha probo el café fingiendo que sabía delicioso.

-A mi me entregas mi café sin azúcar, con dos cucharadas de café, ¿O qué?-Kagome rolo sus ojos y salió de la oficina para prepararle otro café, imito en el camino la voz enfadosa de Inuyasha y sin que se diera cuenta entro un personaje que no había visto en su vida platicando y riendo con Inuyasha-

-¿Es ella?-Cuestiono el joven de ojos azules haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara, él como buen caballero se levanto le beso la mano y le dio un abrazo-Señorita, es un placer soy Miroku Mushi, encargado del personal, un gusto-Kagome solo sonrió como estúpida y se presento con timidez-

-Kagome Higurashi-Sonrió haciendo que Inuyasha mostrara una mueca de asco-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Basta, nada de coqueteo en _mi_ oficina!-Ordeno mientras los dos se separaban y tomaban asiento-

-¿Escuchaste eso? Por que yo no-Informo Miroku tomando un tono serio haciendo que Kagome se riera-

-Son un asco-Dijo Inuyasha de forma malhumorada mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Tú eres un asco-Le respondió Kagome haciendo que Miroku se riera-

-Para tu información soy un caballero y soy extremadamente guapo-Y con eso termino la discusión Inuyasha-Probablemente ya te embarazo con ese abrazo Miroku-Miroku negó con su cabeza y se levanto un poco indignado-

-Querido amigo, para que exista un embarazo el espermatozoide debe fecundar el ovulo, así que no ocurrió nada de eso con un simple abrazo-Guiño el ojo y se retiro con un sutil:-adiós perra-Y lanzando un beso cerró la puerta detrás de él-

-Feh, estúpido-Kagome se rio y sintió un poco de compasión por el buen amigo de Inuyasha-

-Yo diría que…-Pero dejo de hablar al sentir esa mirada aburrida de Inuyasha-

-No dirás nada, no te pagan por hablar-Kagome se sintió ofendida y llevo una mano a su pecho-

-¡Oh, miren tenemos a un chico rudo!-Inuyasha no quiso discutir ante el sarcasmo de Kagome, así que solo observo los documentos que tenía en carpeta, ignorando los ligeros sonidos que ella emitía sin necesidad de abrir la boca-

El gruño un poco y volvió a hojear un par de documentos, reviso todos con rapidez sin entender muy bien lo que significaba. La observo como ella estaba paseándose en su oficina sin zapatillas y observando la ciudad con esas grandes ventanas que el poseía, ella experimento el vértigo cuando se acerco lo suficiente hasta sentir esa sensación de pánico.

Y regreso unos pasos atrás para reírse un poco.

El ambiente mejoro un poco, el aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de Kagome.

Ella lo ignoro.

Así que volvió a aclarar su garganta, ella se volteo para verlo directamente a los ojos y sonreírle como si fueran muy buenos amigos.

-¿No le entiendes?-Pregunto ella mientras caminaba con cuidado hasta tomar asiento enfrente de él, se olvido un poco de las formalidades y se cruzo de piernas. El asintió con cuidado y ella se levanto un poco para observar los documentos, le sorprendió la forma en que estaba "sentada" en su silla, o mejor dicho como tenía sus rodillas presionadas en la silla y parte de su cuerpo estaba recargado en su escritorio-

-Estos son las encuestas aplicadas al mes pasado-Le dijo ella mientras las acomodaba en una carpeta-¡Uh!-Pronuncio ella con sorpresa mientras tomaba un par de documentos y luego comenzaba a señalarle con una pluma algunas cosas y a señalar con marcador amarillo fosforescente los datos más importantes-Supongo que este es tu pequeño discurso, los datos de color son importantes ¿de acuerdo?-El asintió y continuo observándola-

Tocaron la puerta y entro una secretaria luciendo totalmente sorprendida de ver a una Kagome sentada en el escritorio, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y luciendo totalmente despreocupada. Sin ignorar que Inuyasha estaba recargado en su silla viendo la espalda de Kagome y como le caía el cabello.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de responderle pues la secretaria entro como si fuera su oficina.

-Es hora de la conferencia-Kagome bajo del escritorio, se acomodo sus zapatillas y arreglo un poco su cabello, los dos salieron sin decir mucho, ella sujetando los documentos de Inuyasha y sonriendo como si supiera muchas cosas, el solo iba caminando con aburrimiento-

-¿Te vas a acordar de todo?-Le susurro Kagome mientras él se encogía de hombros-

-Improvisare-Ella rolo sus ojos sin mucha sorpresa y antes de que la secretaria pudiera abrir la puerta él le gano con caballerosidad, entraron Kagome y él, la secretaria se quedo afuera atendiendo llamadas y preparando algunas tazas de café-

Fueron los últimos en llegar, todos lucían demasiado soberbios y como los villanos de alguna caricatura, sin embargo muchos se relajaron al verlo ahí.

Se sentó en el lugar vació y le indico con una señal a Kagome que estuviera detrás de él todo el tiempo.

La junta empezó demasiado rápido, las tazas de café y las botellas pequeñas de agua estaban ya acomodadas. El no bebió café, solo tomo un par de tragos a su botella de agua y todos decían los proyectos de año, algunos estaban opinando mientras levantaban la mano.

Kagome observo al hermano de Inuyasha, el cabello negro, ojos dorados que demostraban seriedad, la miro un par de veces y esbozo una ligera muy ligera sonrisa.

Era como si todos estuvieran esperando que pasara algo malo.

-Me gustaría informarles que Inuyasha, mi segundo hijo, va a ser encargado como director de proyectos y peticiones-Algunos protestaron con la mirada, el señor tomo asiento y le cedió la palabra a Inuyasha, quien con movimientos torpes llego a la pequeña plataforma que estaba ahí, con un ligero micrófono acomodado en ese ligero podio. Lucia algo nervioso, sin embargo en cuanto abrió los documentos esbozo una sonrisa-

-Yo sé que muchos deben de estar en desacuerdo, sin embargo…He estado observando ciertas cifras que no son muy común, y quiero decirles que cualquier proyecto pueden pasármelo a mí, para empezar me gustaría que se renovaran algunos productos, se que significa invertir pero ¿qué es lo que quieren las jóvenes en estos momentos? Quieren amor, alegría y cosas lindas, mientras existan parejas supongo que van a asistir a nuestros eventos, sin olvidar que me gustaría que se hicieran donaciones hacia lugares con bajos recursos…-Todos se movieron impacientes en sus sillas, Kagome estaba mirando hacia todos lados como si no perteneciera a ese lugar-Y quiero que Kagome Higurashi sea mi compañera, ustedes saben…Se necesita una mujer en esto de los proyectos-Muchos voltearon a ver a Kagome quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada-

-Es tu asistente personal-Dijo un señor que se levantaba de su asiento para abotonarse un par de botones de su traje-

-Así es, por lo tanto deben de confiar en nosotros…-Y termino su pequeño discurso con un guiño-

No fue el discurso perfecto sin embargo logro motivar a algunos empresarios.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es la primera vez que observo interés en tu hijo InuTaisho por lo tanto estoy de acuerdo en que tenga importancia en la empresa-Y así como hablo ese señor, así hubo muchos que aceptaron con un ligero sí que fue hecho con la cabeza-

-Excelente-Pronuncio el padre de Inuyasha mientras le daba una mirada aprobatoria, y giro su vista hacia su hijo mayor-

-Hablando de las donaciones-Continuo el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, quien lucía demasiado importante y confiado, a diferencia de Inuyasha que lucía como un niño que se lograba perder en juguetes y diversión, apoyo a su hermano y con esa seguridad con la que hablo logro terminar de convencer a los otros empresarios-

Kagome sonrió mientras notaba como estaba Inuyasha haciendo algunos dibujos en su cuadernillo, y después arrancaba una hoja para dársela a Kagome, quien se acerco para tomar la hoja y enseñándole un dibujo de ella con grandes senos, en ropa interior y diciendo: miau. Ella rolo sus ojos e hizo bolita la hoja de papel.

El no iba a cambiar.

Oh, su infierno estaba por comenzar.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO!**

**MUCHSISISIISISMAS GRACIAS!**

**HAHAHA enserio, gracias!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Ya saben dejen reviews si les gusta y comentarios.**

"_**yo me quería alejar de ti, tú me acercabas más a ti"**_

WILLNIRA!


	4. Manos pesadas

**Frente a Frente**

**Capitulo 3: Manos pesadas**

"_Tan rápido que ni tengo tiempo de respirar"_

No quería ser una buena persona, ni tenía interés en conocer a Kagome y mucho menos iba a cambiar su forma de vivir la vida; Le gustaba la indiferencia, perder el control y destrozar cualquier aspecto bueno de cualquier persona. Planeaba permanecer siendo un bastardo egoísta hasta los últimos días de vida.

Y decidió brindar con el cantinero por ese pensamiento, no era un hombre que no supiera manejar el alcohol, al contrario tenía un buen control sobre este. La música del club nocturno le estaba perforando los oídos, se levanto y le dejo la propina pidiéndole que le tuviera la mesa llena, el cantinero asintió.

Sabía que en todos los lugares el cantinero o barman se transformaba en una especie de personaje mítico que brindaba protección a los bebedores, escuchando sus penas y limpiando copas mientras sonreía a sus abatidos acompañantes.

Regreso a su lugar mientras observaba a Miroku susurrarle algo a una mujer mientras colocaba su mano sobre su muslo y conforme la música se iba haciendo más movida, el iba subiendo su mano. Tomo asiento y con un par de miradas consiguió a una mujer que lo acompañara.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Le susurro mientras compartían un par de bebidas, el asintió como si la estuviera escuchando. Después llego otra amiga a decirle más cosas, se convirtió en una ligera disputa por mantener el control. Kouga quien llego con una dulce castaña solo comenzó a reírse, tomo asiento y comenzó a hacer el truco de las cartas de póker y las bebidas, debido al alcohol que traía en su sistema toda victoria era considerado un acto de ridículo-

De tanto que bebía ya ni siquiera padecía de la resaca, no planeaba regresar solo a casa. Mientras hubiera mujeres dispuestas a abrirle las patas, fueran atractivas entonces todo estaba excelente. Estaba escuchando lo que ellas decían, sin embargo las dejo hablando solas para después indicarle con el dedo a Miroku que se acercara.

Miroku a regañadientes se le acerco, y entonces extendieron sus bebidas y le dieron un trago.

-Por estas mujeres que vamos a destrozar-Y chocaron los vasos mientras bebían rápido la bebida. Después de las siete canciones, y de un par de bailes, el decidió ir al baño a hacer de sus necesidades, había dejado a las mujeres a que cuidaran-

Todo el lugar estaba atascado de jóvenes, orino mientras mostraba su pequeña manía de mover el pie como si fuera perro mientras orinaba. Sin embargo no pudo terminar de orinar ya que fue arrastrado hacia un cubículo para sentir unos pechos extremadamente duros encima del suyo, las manos esas se movieron con mucha rapidez y en cuestión de segundos acaparo con sus labios los suyos, le molesto la forma violenta en que parecía hacer estar realizando todo de forma correcta.

La alejo de él y negó como si ella tuviera la culpa, el cerro su bragueta y se marcho del lugar dejándola con su mano adentro del vestido. El regreso a su lugar y continuo bebiendo, más molesto que antes, irritado por esa mujer impertinente.

-¿Qué te paso?-Le dijo la otra mujer haciendo que el solo se apartara con brusquedad-

Detestaba que todas las mujeres fueran fáciles de conseguir, decidió beber un poco más. El lugar estaba vacío salvo por Miroku que estaba aun coqueteándole a esa mujer, y cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los dorados, le pidió a la mujer que se retirara, le entrego una tarjeta y le indico con la mirada que la vería cerca de los baños. La mujer se marcho y le dejo un beso pintado en la mejilla, después de que él se acerco con su amigo, sintió el cansancio de Inuyasha. Las mujeres más lindas estaban bailando en el segundo piso, justo donde estaba Kouga, las más hermosas estaban cerca de ellos o con algún hombre.

-¿Por qué las corriste?-Pregunto Miroku mientras Inuyasha solo continuaba bebiendo, Miroku tomo una bocanada de aire un poco impaciente de sentir las reacciones de su amigo y solo puso su mano sobre los hombros, sin embargo Inuyasha la aparto con brusquedad-

-¡¿No entiendes? ¡Son fáciles!-Le respondió como si eso tuviera sentido e incluso lo dijo gritando-

Se dedico a beber toda la noche, a bailar con otras mujeres y alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana las cosas cambiaron, regreso su amigo Bankotsu con sangre en su labio, mirada molesta y la camiseta desarreglada.

El alcohol y el coraje que sintieron provoco un incendio, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha y Bankotsu caminaron hasta donde estaba un sujeto grande, gordo y con poco pelo riéndose mientras los otros cinco comenzaban a carcajearse. Bankotsu decidió empezar todo, les tomo la botella y se la estrello al suelo, Miroku solo levanto con la mano a una mujer totalmente atractiva mientras la tomaba de la cintura, Inuyasha les tiro todas las bebidas y Kouga fue quien dio el primer golpe.

-El bastardo pidió mercancía y no la compro-Dijo uno de ellos mientras Inuyasha volteaba a ver a Kouga y entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa se transformaban en bestias, incapaces de escuchar excusas, sentir golpes, se dedicaron a golpear hasta que el deseo fue suficiente. Estrellaron muchos vasos, cabezas contra mesas y recibieron golpes pero nada fue tan bello como el sonido de advertencia-

Los cuatro fueron sacados del bar y corrieron hasta sus carros, se despidieron en el primer semáforo y Miroku fue el primero en acelerar con una mujer en el lado del copiloto. Inuyasha se estaciono frente el kilometro 33, con la idea de ver el amanecer y sentir como le iban a arder los ojos.

Permaneció recargado en su carro, sin querer ir a su departamento, un poco deprimido y sintiéndose cansado de todo.

Indiferencia fue la que experimento cuando dio golpes y recibió tantos como dio. Encendio un cigarrillo, y espero con paciencia a que saliera el sol. Y ahí estaba el camino, casi dispuesto a tener un dueño.

No quería trabajar, no quería cambiar. Quería permanecer en ese limbo en que estaba viviendo, y le gustaría tener a alguien en quien pensar, pero nadie duraba lo suficiente como para decir que le robaban el corazón. Y justo cuando parecía tenerlas, siempre…desaparecían. Lo dejaban solo, diciendo que ya había sido suficiente.

Sintió una fuerte descarga de adrenalina, inhalo del cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Quería gritar y llorar, posiblemente era el alcohol que ya estaba haciendo efecto, o era su conciencia buscando una justificación a sus actos anti-heroicos. Se fue encogiendo hasta sentarse y escondió su rostro entre toda esa oscuridad que lo atormentaba, el mundo frente a él era tan enorme y el era algo tan diminuto, incapaz de proteger algo y con la ferviente idea de destruir cualquier rastro de inocencia en las personas.

Había escuchado que cualquier ser humano tenía una bestia que deseaba encerrar y dejar ahí hasta que se transformara en un verdugo, y también que entre más viejo fueras más sabio te volvías, sin embargo la edad no tenía mucho que ver, ya que el a su corta edad parecía tener la sabiduría de un hombre de cincuenta años.

Tiro la colilla del cigarrillo y permaneció estático, ya más calmado que hace unos segundos. No solo las mujeres tenían esas rachas en donde les ganaba el sentimiento y comenzaban a llorar por cualquier cosa.

Los demonios se le apilaban en la espalda, y permanecían ahí sin pagar renta; Espero a que el sol saliera, sin embargo sonó su celular.

Envió un mensaje a Kagome mientras permanecía esperando a que el sol saliera y le quemara los ojos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, ella se encontraba despertando. Enojada por el estúpido celular que no paraba de sonar, aceptaba que él fuera idiota y enviara mensajes sin saber los números, pero después de que sonaba diez veces o veinte, y solo recibía mensajes de: _ven._ Se comenzó a preocupar, ya lo había notado serio y extraño desde en la mañana, indiferente a cualquier comentario, no comía ni bebía café.

Se puso sus zapatos de diario, una bufanda y tomo un taxi para llegar hasta Inuyasha.

No sabía si él se había equivocado al enviar los mensajes pero decidió ir a buscarlo por la desesperación. Fue fácil saber la ubicación de Inuyasha, el carro de Inuyasha tenía un localizador que enviaba información de donde se encontraba con solo enviar una clave al celular. Eran las cinco de la mañana, no había podido dormir muy bien toda la noche, a sus amigas les había parecido la idea de ir a comer pizzas y beber hasta morir. Ella había bebido solo por cortesía, pero permaneció todo el tiempo observando el cielo y compartiendo el encendedor con un sujeto.

Le pago al taxi cuando se encontró viendo a Inuyasha patear piedritas en la carretera, cruzado de brazos y esperando por un amanecer.

Ella frunció su entrecejo, le pago al individuo y metió reversa.

Pensó en algo que decir, como acercarse y qué no decir.

-¿Hola?-El dejo de poner atención a su pequeño momento de demencia, encaro a la joven de forma aburrida y ella observo las ligeras marcas en su rostro, la ropa desaliñada, un poco de barba, ojeras, sangre, el hombre era un desastre-

-¿Qué haces cuando no quieres ir a casa?-Le pregunto mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, cansado de escuchar que él era un sujeto problema para todos lo que lo rodeaban, y cansado de ver como lo defendían. A morir, pensó-

No le contesto algo, solo observo cómo estaba ella mirando hacia el horizonte. Existía una belleza a casi saliendo de la ciudad, y ellos dos eran dueños de ese breve momento y escenario, no entendía de lo que él estaba hablando, ni siquiera pretendía entender. No le interesaba entender, solo tenía curiosidad, si, por eso se encontraba ahí.

Por la simple curiosidad.

El se acerco simplemente a su lado permaneció quieto, aspirando el aire que estaba en el ambiente limpio, un poco lejano de la civilización.

-Hueles horrible-Le comento con una ligera risita, haciendo que el solo sacara un cigarrillo, ella le pidió uno y él se lo dio. Los dos se dispusieron a fumar, ella se sintió mal por contaminar con el humo tóxico ese lugar-

-Tú también hueles mal-Le respondió mientras ella solo lo golpeaba con su hombro de forma ligera-Este lugar me hace pensar-Hablo más calmado concentrándose en el cigarrillo que encendía el humo ante cada aspirada que le daba-

-¿En qué?-Le cuestiono con duda, clavo sus ojos dorados en el perfil de Inuyasha, comenzaba a verse un poco de iluminación por el sol, sin embargo aun no alcanzaban a cegarse por la belleza que se les iba a presentar en el escenario-

-En todo, conseguir mujeres es muy fácil, tener dinero es muy fácil…y ni se diga las responsabilidades-Le sorprendió la elocuencia con la que hablaba, y la tranquilidad con la que parecía estar quieto-tu sabes hacer todo, yo solo se destruir todo eso que tú haces…-Antes de que ella hablara, él la interrumpió-Este es mi momento, no hables…-Fue rudo sin embargo eso la hizo rolar sus ojos, al menos el estaba regresando a sus sentidos-Y tu pareces saber hacer todo, pensar en todo…Lo peor es que no pienso cambiar, no en este momento…quiero ser así un poco más…-Egoísmo puro en sus palabras-

-¿Crees que se hacer todo? La vida me ha hecho así, y lo he ganado todo con mi esfuerzo, mi abuela tiene dinero no tanto a comparación tuyo sin embargo no quiero que me lo regale todo…Quiero ser alguien capaz de que puedo vivir incluso si me llego a asfixiar-Hablo posiblemente muy rápido pero él pensó en lo que ella había dicho, la forma en que parecía tener a una presa frente a sus ojos-No tendré a todas las mujeres como tu las tienes, pero…hay que batallar de vez en cuando, esforzarse… Igual y eso te hace falta-Él la callo con un bufido y una risa-

-¿Esforzarme? ¿En qué? ¿Mi trabajo?-Cuestiono de forma severa-Podría hacer eso, pero no se me toma tanta importancia-No sabía qué era lo que él quería escuchar pero de ella no iba a escuchar palabras bonitas, simplemente iba a acabarlo con sus palabras, así que guardo silencio-

El amanecer llego muy rápido, con una breve conversación el sol los fue cegando, y fue cuando él le dio las llaves y le pidió ir a casa. No a su departamento, sino a su casa…

Quería dormir en un techo donde no se iba a sentir solo, quería tener sirvientes que le llevaran el desayuno en cama y quería esconderse por unos días del mundo. No estaba tan listo para el triunfo ni para la derrota, quería saborear cualquier momento de breve libertad que tuviera.

Libertad.

La palabra en si era como mágica.

Encendio su automóvil y lo fue llevando de regreso a la ciudad.

-Sabes, te invitare a desayunar…-Le comento mientras el abría un ojo y solo asentía, no sabía a dónde iban sin embargo el movimiento del carro sobre la carretera lo hizo sentirse relajado, alguien sobrio estaba conduciendo por el lo que le hizo sentir una especie de alivio. Aun no quería morir-

Lo más gracioso era como todos parecían saber cómo contestarle, pero jamás acertaban en las preguntas que debían hacerle.

Ella siempre prometía que iba a ser suficientemente buena en todo lo que hacía, el solo renegaba ante cada paso que daba creyendo que jamás iba a llegar a ser suficientemente bueno, por eso prefería la indiferencia y el sarcasmo, el mal trato hacia a las personas era por egoísmo y arrogancia, debajo de todo eso existía inseguridad. Y le gustaba vivir así, entre el abismo y la pared.

Algún día los dos iban a encontrar a alguien que los volviera lo suficientemente locos como para cometer locuras y estupideces.

Acelero de forma brusca unas cinco veces, el permaneció quieto y descansando su vista.

-Despierta vaquero-Le pidió con su tono dulce mientras se bajaba del automóvil, el se estiro un poco y observo la grande casa que estaba frente a él, un par de sirvientes estaban abriéndole la puerta y dándole los buenos días-

-Hogar dulce hogar-Musito mientras pasaba sin pedir permiso, ella abrió la casa con cuidado-¿Y mi desayuno?-Le pregunto mientras ella le preguntaba por la cocina, la guió hasta la cocina sin preguntarle muy bien, ella dijo buenos días a los cocineros-

-Soy…-Antes de presentarse entro Izayoi luciendo totalmente despierta y fresca a diferencia de los dos que se encontraban reflexivos y pensantes-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Kagome?-Pregunto Izayoi viendo las fachas en las que se encontraba llegando su hijo-¿Y tu casa?-Le pregunto Izayoi mientras miraba a los dos, Kagome estaba en pijama y con el cabello revuelto, el lucia sin la mínima finta de haber parado a casa por ropa para dormir-

-Luego preguntas, me van a invitar a desayunar…-Los dos tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, y Kagome se fue abriendo paso en la cocina-

-Solía cocinarle a mi abuela cada vez que llegaba a las cinco de la mañana…-Explico Kagome mientras abría el refrigerador y comenzaba a sacar un par de huevos-

-¿Qué cocinaras?-Pregunto Izayoi mientras Kagome solo sonreía y sacaba un poco de harina-

-Hotcakes-Los dos lucieron sorprendidos y entonces Izayoi le regalo una sonrisa a Inuyasha-

-¿Por qué no vas a ducharte?-Le cuestiono su madre haciendo que el se levantara para ir a su antiguo cuarto a arreglarse un poco-¿Y?-Espero por la explicación de Kagome y entonces solo recibió una sonrisa-

-No tengo idea, me pidió que lo trajera aquí…-Izayoi asintió mientras solo soltaba un suspiro-

-Siempre me intereso lo que hacia Inuyasha, es solo que el siempre fue más independiente…Parecía tener el control hasta…en realidad mi hijo no tubo control-Agrego Izayoi mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha llego con un tono serio oliendo el ambiente y viendo a una mujer que conocía solo de vista-

-Huele bien-Dijo con un poco de serenidad-

-Avísale a tu padre que desayunaremos aquí-Ordeno Izayoi mientras Sesshomaru asentía y comenzaba a ir apresurado a avisarle a su padre-Tenemos meses sin desayunar todos…-Y con la simple mirada le agradeció a Kagome lo que estaba haciendo-

-Creo que Inuyasha intenta acercarse solo que no sabe como…-Explico Kagome mientras entraba el papa de Inuyasha con una sonrisa Inu No Taisho era un sujeto agradable que solo entendió lo que sucedia cuando Kagome empezó a servir el desayuno-

-Misuki alista el comedor, desayunaremos todos juntos-Le dijo el señor a una sirvienta mientras todas se movían con rapidez para arreglar el comedor principal, Sesshomaru se preparo un licuado haciendo que Kagome le regalara sonrisas, y cuando todo estuvo listo, apareció Inuyasha luciendo fresco y nada descansado, ojeras en sus ojos y ningún rastro de mal olor-

Tomo asiento enfrente de Kagome y a lado de Sesshomaru, hubo un par de risas en el desayuno. Estaban cambiando

Eso había estado extrañando Inuyasha, había estado extrañando casa.

-¿Me puedes pasar la miel?-Pregunto Sesshomaru con una sonrisa mientras Kagome le pasaba la miel-

-¿Para qué quieres miel si estas amargado?-Le respondió Inuyasha mientras daba una gran bocanada a su hotcake-

-Del mismo modo en que usas tu pene para dar placer-Le regreso con un poco de sarcasmo haciendo que Kagome comenzaba a carcajearse-

-Inuyasha no molestes a tu hermano-Le pidió su padre mientras solo rolaba sus ojos-

-Si Inuyasha más respeto para tu hermano, ya sabes que es delicado-Hablo Izayoi haciendo que Sesshomaru los mirara de forma molesta, Inuyasha comenzó a reírse contagiándole la risa a Kagome-

Definitivamente había extrañado casa.

Kagome comenzó a disfrutar de su desayuno en cuanto Sesshomaru dejo de utilizar la miel, debía admitirlo ella merecía un diploma por crear los mejores hotcakes de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿La casa estaba sucia?-Le pregunto Sesshomaru haciendo que Inuyasha solo le abriera la boca mostrándole la cómoda-Eres grotesco-Exclamo Sesshomaru mientras limpiaba con la servilleta su boca y se levantaba para sujetar su estomago-Me retiro, tengo que ir a Taiwán a hablar con unos clientes-Su padre se levanto después y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa para acompañar a su hijo-

Sin embargo su padre regreso para agarrarle el pelo a su hijo menor.

-Bienvenido a casa, ¿Podrían encargarse de ir a recoger los documentos con Miroku y enviármelos antes de las cuatro?-Inuyasha asintió y miro a Kagome que asintió-

-¿Vas a venir a comer, querido?-Pregunto Izayoi viendo como su esposo negaba con la cabeza-Excelente, hoy comerás pizza-Le dijo a su hijo menor haciendo que el asintiera con una grande sonrisa-Bueno, el desayuno estuvo delicioso…-Y se levanto dejando su plato vacio-¿Podrían llevarme a casa de la señora Kaede?-Miro a Kagome con curiosidad recibiendo un sí con la cabeza-

Los otros dos se levantaron para acompañar a la señora Izayoi a la casa de Kagome.

El que manejo fue Inuyasha, iba murmurando maldiciones y molesto de tener que escuchar como su madre reía con Kagome y como parecía querer contarle todas sus anécdotas de la infancia.

-Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja-Dijo con imprudencia haciendo que los dos se sintieran incómodos ante lo que dijeron-Es mi punto de vista, Inuyasha vas muy rápido…Te pasas un alto más y te dejo sin carro-Le amenazo haciendo que Inuyasha rolara sus ojos-

-Madre, tus puntos de vista casi siempre son extremos e inadecuados-Izayoi simplemente le jalo el cabello sin que él se diera cuenta, el solo se quejo y la miro con un poco de irritabilidad-

-Te callas, porque son mis puntos de vista ¿Acaso yo te digo que eres idiota cuando haces comentarios inadecuados?-Inuyasha no le contesto ante eso y solo continuo murmurando maldiciones-Sigo molesta porque te fuiste lejos del país-Le reclamo mientras miraba a Kagome-No quiero que haga esa clase de viajes ¿entendido?-Kagome asintió-

-Tiene mucho trabajo que ni podrá darse escapadas-Hablo Kagome con cuidado y solo recibió un 'Feh'-

-_Tú_ tienes trabajo-Le reprocho Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome solo pusiera un dedo sobre su cabeza para girarlo después-

-Me cambio ¿de acuerdo?-Izayoi y Kagome se bajaron del carro e Inuyasha las siguió iba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la puerta ya se encontraba abierta, los tres entraron y Kagome dijo los buenos días-

-Kagome ¿Sigues en pijama?-Cuestiono su abuela haciendo que su nieta solo se encogiera de hombros-¿Dormiste aquí?-Siguió preguntando haciendo que Izayoi sonriera, Kagome asintió-

-Es que…-Su abuela solo soltó un bufido-

-Abuela el es Inuyasha-Los introdujo haciendo que la señora estirara su mano, Izayoi la saludo con un efusivo abrazo haciendo que Kagome solo rascara su cuello-

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que los tres voltearan a ver quién era, Kagome solo sonrió al ver a Sango con una sonrisa-¡Oh! Te anduve buscando ¿Y tu celular? ¿Para qué lo quieres si no vas a contestar?-Izayoi y Kaede se fueron a la sala mientras Kagome se quedaba con Inuyasha atrás de ella observando a la castaña que acababa de entrar-

-Lo olvide-Se excuso mientras bostezaba un poco-El es Inuyasha, ella es Sango-Los dos se saludaron como si fueran amigos, Kagome solo bostezo-

-Kagome tu estas mal, ¿Eres puta o qué?-Inuyasha se carcajeo haciendo que Kagome solo lo mirara de forma molesta-

-No, es solo que…-Pero Sango no la dejo continuar y comenzó a reírse sola-Vamos a quemarnos en el fuego con el diablo -Empezó a decir Kagome sabiendo que Sango iba a entender a lo que se refería-

-Oye princesa llego tu príncipe-Le siguió Sango mientras comenzaba a bailar-

-Eres una hija del demonio, estas humillando a tu patrimonio…-Le continuo a Sango haciendo que su amiga comenzara a reírse-Es que tú me tienes escupiendo versos-Y le saco la lengua-

-A manos los rabos y los cuernos y a dejar pa' después el descanso eterno-Sango termino mientras abrazaba a su amiga-

Inuyasha solo observo a las dos amigas, no supo si reírse o sentir que Kagome se comportaba de forma estúpida.

-¿Por qué sigues en pijama?-Le pregunto Sango mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Tenía que ir por Inuyasha…-Fue lo único que dijo haciendo que su amiga llevara su mano a su boca-No, nada de lo que te imaginas…Esto se trata de ser indisciplinado por un día-Ella debía de dejar de recitar las canciones de calle 13-

-Inuyasha, creo que deberías de tratar a Kagome como si fuera mujer…-Kagome rolo sus ojos-En serio mi amiga tiene el celular con ella todo el tiempo-Kagome solo se encogió de hombros-Y enserio ella no se porta mal-Kagome solo camino hacia las escaleras-

-Iré a bañarme, tengo trabajo…-Sango se quedo con Inuyasha platicando o mejor dicho ella estaba haciendo un monologo ya que él hablaba poco-

-¿Kagome es puta?-Le pregunto Inuyasha mientras Sango se burlaba y negaba-

-No, si lo fuera no estuviera aquí…Es mi mejor amiga-Inuyasha asintió mientras hablaba con Sango-Recuerdo cuando la engaño su ex, le hicimos la vida miserable al bastardo…-Inuyasha asintió como si eso fuera algo obvio-

-¿La engañaron?-Sango asintió-

-Un poco, ella le poncho las llantas y yo le di un par de golpes inocentes al sujeto…Mis otras amigas se encargaron de decir que era gay-Inuyasha asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo en sus acciones-¿Y cómo se comporta contigo?-Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos-

-Es mala-Sango abrió sus ojos sorprendida-

-¿Mala? De seguro le caes mal-La honestidad de Sango le provoco un ligero malestar, pero quiso creer que era por el exceso de alcohol que había consumido en la noche-Ella es como…casi perfecta, sabe dar consejos y aceptarlos…No se qué hago aquí, si yo fuera hombre definitivamente andaría detrás de los huesos de mi amiga-Inuyasha se burlo un poco, y dejo a Sango continuar con su monologo-

Y antes de que ella continuara el celular de Sango comenzó a sonar, haciendo que le levantara el dedo en señal de que esperara y contesto sin pedir permiso.

-_¿Jefe? No, no estoy en una conferencia que puede beneficiar a la empresa, si…esas conferencias duran horas-_Fingió mientras miraba sus uñas y luego bostezaba un poco-_En realidad iba a apagar el celular, pero supuse que llamaría…Creo que no podre regresar al trabajo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, dígale a ese bastardo que no recibí ningún documento…Bueno, adiós, gracias…-_Y solo se encogió de hombros-¿Acaso no saben ser respetuosos cuando hay una conferencia?-Pregunto con sarcasmo haciendo que Inuyasha solo hiciera una mueca-

-¿Por qué?-Fue lo único que pregunto haciendo que Sango dejara de verse las uñas-

-Porque estaba preocupada por Kagome, quería ver a mi amiga…-Dijo con sinceridad mientras el celular comenzaba a sonar de nuevo-Disculpa-Y cambio el tono mientras continuaba con un:-_¿Ariel?-_Y luego estallo en una carcajada-_En casa de Kagome, quería verla…ya sabes cómo somos las lesbianas de hoy en día-_Y solo comenzó a reírse-_¿Ahorita? De acuerdo, iré por ti…Oye, deja de llorar…tranquila, yo voy por ti-_Y colgó la llamada mientras le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla a Inuyasha-Cuida a Kagome, nos vemos-Y se fue dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido-

Inuyasha tuvo que esperar media hora para que Kagome bajara de las escaleras, con zapatillas negras, una ligera ropa formal y el cabello un poco húmedo, estaba ligeramente maquillada y estaba presumiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Y Sango?-Pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados-

-Menciono algo de que iba a ir por Ariel-Contesto él con cuidado-

Kagome solo soltó un suspiro y camino hacia donde estaban las mujeres bebiendo té en la terraza y probando bocadillos mientras reían.

-¿Ya se van?-Pregunto su abuela viendo como Kagome asentía-¿Ya se fue Sango?-Kagome volvió a asentir haciendo que su abuela hiciera una mueca-

-Inuyasha dice adiós-Mintió mientras comenzaba a retirarse dejando un ligero aroma a vainilla por todo el camino que daba-

Inuyasha y ella fueron a dirigirse al automóvil, el solo podía observar a Kagome de reojo y conducir como si el mismísimo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo.

-Recuerda esto, me gustan solteras, delgadas, estoy en contra del aborto y si pudiera volver a nacer sería hombre porque no toleraría ser una bestia del demonio que sangra y no muere… ¿De acuerdo?-Kagome solo levanto una ceja y le jalo con cuidado el cachete-Au, ¿Qué haces?-Dijo con dolor haciendo que Kagome sonriera-

-Naciste de una vagina, no puedes quejarte de algo que te dio vida ¿de acuerdo, jefe?-Pronuncio con sarcasmo mientras ella solo sonreía-Y no me da miedo la velocidad-Volvió a añadir mientras regresaba a revisar los mensajes de su celular-

C**ontinuara**

**N/A:**

**No sé si sea lo que esperaban, o probablemente es mejor de todas formas dejen mensajes. **

**Los quiero, bye.**

**Dejen reviews!**

"_voz ronca, buen olor, sonrisa y mirada coqueta…"_

ATTE:

WILLNIRA PEDOFILA!


	5. Charlas

**Frente a Frente**

**Capitulo 5: Charlas!**

"_¿Te has enamorado? Es doloroso en realidad"_

Todos podían susurrar que estaba frustrada, que le fascinaba controlar y también que mientras hacia su trabajo intentaba a seducir a Inuyasha. Y le daba igual lo que muchos y muchas susurraran cuando estaba con Inuyasha en público, ella solo sabía que si le gustaba controlar y que no le interesaba seducir a Inuyasha.

Total no era ni la última ni la primera vez en que hablaban a su espalda. Así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Inuyasha, irguió su espalda, aclaro su garganta y camino como si el mundo fuera de ella. Al final siempre se cansaban de tanto hablar de la gente, se apresuro a seguirle el paso a Inuyasha mientras él le ordenaba a un mesero que tenían una reservación.

-¿Taisho?-Pregunto el host haciendo que el asintiera, Kagome solo alcanzo a escuchar su apellido y camino siguiendo a Inuyasha quien se encontraba siguiendo al host. El host le dio señas con los ojos al mesero de que habían llegado dos personas más a esa mesa grande-

Eran los últimos en llegar, y solo había hombres mayores de cuarenta años, con aroma a colonia, vino y un poco de malestar en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Inuyasha arreglando su corbata y moviéndole la silla a Kagome para que se sentara a su lado, después de que ella se sentó el la imito. Reviso la carta, ordeno un whisky, Kagome ordeno solo un refresco, y los hombres la miraron de forma agresiva-

Se sintió incomoda, pero solo se encargo de decir buenas noches.

-Ella es Higurashi, y bueno…Ya saben quién soy yo, así que…-Hablo Inuyasha mientras dejaba a un lado el menú y miraba con cansancio a los hombres-

-Estábamos comentando que el negocio podría beneficiar solo al área de mujeres, eso de empezar a diseñar productos para mujer…-Hablo un hombre que tenía una calva pronunciada, tenía dientes amarillos y dedos gordos que estaban decorados con anillos de oro-

Todos lucían demasiado grotescos en realidad.

-¿Quiénes son las que más compran? Las mujeres, ¿Todos tienen duda del negocio?-El rostro de confusión de los hombres indico que en efecto, la charla de negocios iba a ser larga y tendida-

-Higurashi les va a proporcionar unos documentos-Kagome saco de su bolso los documentos uno de esos hombres le indico que se los diera en la mano, ella se levanto para irlos repartiendo sin embargo Inuyasha la observo con detenimiento-

-Si tuviera una mujer así, ni siquiera dudaría…-Dijo el tercer hombre con tono pervertido haciendo sentir incomoda a Kagome-

-Señores, agradecería que omitieran esa clase de comentarios…-Dijo Inuyasha mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento, Kagome obedeció solo porque se atrevió a defenderla. Conocía la situación en la que se encontraban, tenían que convencer a esos cinco sujetos de que se unieran al trato, sin embargo ellos parecían tener otras intenciones, tenían botellas de vino en la mesa y las copas demasiado llenas-

-Taisho, somos hombres y estamos al tanto del tipo de amoríos que tiene…-Dijo uno de ellos mientras Inuyasha solo se movía incomodo de su asiento-

-¿A qué se refieren?-Pregunto Inuyasha mientras miraba a todos de forma directa-

-Señores, es más importante hablar de los negocios-Hablo Kagome sin timidez haciendo que todos la observaran, ella solo continuo sintiendo nauseas de lo que ellos parecían estar pensando-

-¿Sabes de negocios?-Pregunto uno de ellos un poco ofendido-Mira jovencita, estamos hablando de millones, posiblemente cantidades que en tu vida has imaginado…-Hablo uno de forma grosera haciendo que Inuyasha solo soltara un bufido-

-Así es, y queremos algo seguro de que hacer este negocio va a ser importante-Hablo el primer hombre, todos eran empresarios importantes, con cargos altos en sus empresas y definitivamente conocidos por seducir a sus secretarias por un poco de dinero-

-Vamos bonita, ¿Por qué no te sientas acá?-Pregunto uno de ellos con una sonrisa haciendo que Kagome hiciera una mueca-

-No sé preocupen, no hay trato…Pueden regresarse con su dinero-Dijo Inuyasha de forma molesta mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Kagome del brazo-Ah…-Pauso mientras se giraba para notar la sorpresa en los hombres, los cinco se levantaron amenazados por el comportamiento de Inuyasha-Cuando dije que Higurashi iba a venir no era para ofrecerla como un pedazo de carne, además…Ella maneja más dinero del que ustedes tienen ¿Acaso saben con quién tratan? Taisho corp, señores…-Informo Inuyasha mientras los hombres ofendidos empezaban a lanzar maldiciones-

-Taisho, tu puedes irte solo deja a la mujer-Dijo uno de ellos, Inuyasha solo comenzó a reírse y miro a Kagome como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto-

-Señores, creo que están en desventaja de decir esas cosas…Para empezar están viejos, gordos y un poco feos…Y si Kagome se llegara a ir con alguno de nosotros sería conmigo, ¿Y?-Hablo con seguridad mientras acomodaba su corbata-

-Taisho-Hablo otro de ellos impaciente-Defender a esa perra…-Inuyasha entonces lo callo con un golpe en la mesa-

-¿Perra? Oh señores, perras sus hijas con las que me acosté y no les volví a llamar-Informo solo para comenzar a irse del lugar con Kagome tomándolo del brazo-

Se retiraron del lugar con paso demasiado rápido, lo único que podía emitir eran gruñidos. Subieron al carro y fue Inuyasha quien azoto la puerta de coraje.

-Si hubiera sabido que eran de ese estilo te juro que no te hubiera pedido que vinieras-Hablo el mientras golpeaba con coraje el volante-

-Gracias-Fue lo que dijo Kagome mientras el solo soltaba un bufido-

-¿Escuchaste? ¿Negocios? Esos sujetos solo querían acostarse contigo-Hablo enojado mientras Kagome solo le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza, el volteo a verla y noto que ella estaba riéndose-

-Pero no lo hicieron, de seguro esa fue la peor cita de negocios…-Inuyasha solo se rió y encendió el carro-Gracias-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-Es la primera vez que veo que te enojas por algo-Pronuncio ella mientras el solo se encogía de hombros-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dejara allí?-Pregunto el mientras aceleraba y comenzaban a moverse por las calles de noche-

-No, pero…No pensé que fueras a decirles todo eso-Hablo ella con honestidad mientras comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta-Creo que ha sido una de esas pocas veces en que un hombre me defiende-Confeso ella haciendo que el frunciera el entrecejo y notara el tono de voz de Kagome-

-¿Estas en tus días?-Pregunto el rompiendo ese pequeño momento-

-Si-Confeso ella mientras se encogía de hombros-

-¿Por eso te pones emotiva?-Pregunto él mientras comenzaba a sentir un ligero gruñir en su estomago-Tengo hambre ¿Qué quieres cenar?-Pregunto el observando cómo estaban algunos restaurantes en la calle-¿Tienes dinero?-Kagome negó y entonces Inuyasha se dejo ver una cara de enfado-Yo invito ¿De acuerdo? Y como yo invito tu solo te desnudas, me bailas y…-Kagome le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras se reía-

-Deja tus bromas para otro día-Comento ella mientras rolaba sus ojos-

-No es de broma, es enserio-Kagome solo lo miro con desprecio y aclaro su garganta para decir:-Comida italiana, quiero pasta-Aclaro ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se frotaba sus antebrazos con sus brazos, tenía un poco de frío sin embargo Inuyasha solo se estiro para pasarle su saco y ponérselo en sus piernas-

-Cubrete, no quiero que te enfermes para mañana en la junta-Su celular comenzó a sonar y entonces Inuyasha lo contesto en manos libres-

-_¿Sesshoumaru? ¡Sesshoumaru ya vente a la casa!-E_scucho la voz de su madre mientras se escuchaba la desesperación-

-No mamá, soy Inuyasha-Izayoi solo dijo que era Inuyasha y una voz nerviosa sonó-

-_¿Inuyasha? ¿Hijo?-_Inuyasha solo rolo sus ojos y observo como Kagome estaba cubriendo su boca para no reírse a carcajadas-

-_Si mamá, tu hijo…..Sesshoumaru está con un hombre…Al parecer tiene una cita-_Mintió mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa-

-_¿Cita con un hombre? ¿Es homosexual? InuTaisho Sesshoumaru es homosexual, de seguro eso es por parte de tu padre…Ya sabes cómo loqueaba de joven-_Inuyasha comenzó a reírse mientras escuchaba breves sonidos-

-_¿Y tú con quien estas? Dice tu padre que debes de estar en una junta…-_Hablo su madre con cuidado-

-_Mamá, intentaron abusar verbalmente de Kagome y rompí el trato, empezaron a decir cosas sobre irse con ella a la cama…Y que la dejara sola…Y al ser tu una dama, y obviamente como yo respeto a las mujeres-_Hizo una pausa para aguantar las ganas de reírse-_No podía dejar que la humillaran de esa forma-_Izayoi solo pauso y colgó sin decirle mucho, a los segundos volvió a sonar el celular-

-_¿Sesshoumaru? ¡Quiero verte con mujeres, Sesshoumaru! ¡Con mujeres!-_Se exclamo su madre mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha reírse-

-_Soy Inuyasha-_Izayoi pauso y colgó, después de esa llamada ya no volvió a sonar el celular de Inuyasha-

Inuyasha y Kagome se rieron como nunca por cinco minutos, Kagome tuvo que admitirlo eso de molestar a su hermano se le daba a la perfección a Inuyasha.

-Eres terrible-Le comento Kagome mientras el estacionaba el carro y se bajaba para abrirle la puerta-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a tu hermano?-Pregunto Kagome mientras caminaba rápido para no sentir el frío entrarle por el vestido, el host les indico con la mano las mesas disponibles, en donde había parejas románticas, música de jazz, y la comida salía tan rápido como se pedía-

-¿Quieren en el bar o en…?-Pregunto el host señalando a las mesas disponibles y al pasillo que llevaba al bar-

-En el bar…-Comento Inuyasha mientras los guiaba hasta el bar y los dos tomaban asientos en una amplia mesa, Inuyasha se sentó con una grande sonrisa y Kagome se disculpo para ir al baño-

Su cena llego después de la media hora, la música era más relajante y la iluminación más tenue que en el restaurante, pidieron un par de mojitos para empezar su mini-celebración.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?-Pregunto Kagome con curiosidad, era una de esas pocas veces en que Inuyasha se mostraba amable asi que decidió tomar ventaja-

-Nuestra falla Kagome, y el hecho de que somos personas demasiado malas-Hablo Inuyasha mientras levantaba el vaso y decía: salud, Kagome decidió seguirle el juego. Es más, esa noche se olvido un poco de las reglas, y conoció a un Inuyasha que era más hombre que jefe, incluso le coqueteo-Mira Kagome a ti te falta revolcarte con hombres, ser una zorra-Hablo el con mucha sabiduría-Aunque es cierto a las zorras nada más las buscas para divertirte, sin embargo muchos hombres nos intimidamos con mujeres como tu-Kagome levanto su ceja y el se encontró pidiendo otra bebida-

-¿Cómo yo?-Pregunto ella con curiosidad-

-Sí, preparadas, inteligentes, que hablan más de cinco palabras…-Hablo él mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba una probada a sus papas a la francesa-

-Tu serías como el espécimen perfecto para los hombres de cuarenta años, nosotros los hombres jóvenes buscamos cosas fáciles, aunque he de admitir las cosas fáciles ya las encuentro aburridas-Por alguna razón el estaba muy parlanchín, y juraba que él tenía un control de alcohol muy elevado. No se encontraba aburrida, era otra de las cosas que iba a admitir. Solo levanto su ceja y sonrió-

-Inuyasha hay veces en que me caes mal y otras me caes bien-Aclaro con calma mientras bebía un poco de su mojito y le daba una probada a su cena-

-Bueno Kagome, tu tampoco eres de mi agrado y venos aquí conversando, diciendo chismes como si fuéramos amigos-Kagome asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo en lo que él había dicho-Eres la primera con la que no me quiero acostar-Confeso con una grande sonrisa haciendo que ella solo sonriera-Aunque si tú me abres las piernas creo que aceptaría-Bromeo él mientras levantaba el vaso y le indicaba un ligero salud-

-Eres horrible, y te diría que no las abro tan fácil-Y con eso comenzó a tocar la canción de jazz-¿Haces ejercicio?-Inuyasha se mofo y negó con la cabeza-Deberías, yo planeo ir a correr por las tardes-Confeso ella con cuidado-He sentido que estoy engordando un poco-Susurro mientras Inuyasha solo hacia una mueca y la miraba con cuidado-

-Yo te veo bien-Admitió el mientras se encogía de hombros-Aunque si te veo un poco flácida-Kagome lo pateo por debajo de la mesa-¿Qué? ¿La verdad duele?-Kagome volvió a patearlo por segunda ocasión haciendo que el mostrara un gemido de dolor-

-No entiendo como lo haces-Confeso ella mientras jugueteaba con su vaso, Inuyasha solo levanto una ceja en cuestión de duda-Eso, hacer enojar a una mujer…Y luego hacerla reír-No supo si debió de haber dicho y entonces Inuyasha solo puso su rostro más serio-

-No hago solo eso, también las hago gritar, gemir, sudar…Bueno, ya sabrás el resto-Y dio una grande bocanada de su pasta-

-No me refería a eso, pero gracias por la información-Contesto con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba en su silla, Inuyasha la imito con cuidado y los dos solo observaron sus platos por un segundo-

-De nada…-Respondió el conto cordial, haciendo que ella riera un poco-Sabes Kagome, no te he dicho esto pero tienes bonitos senos, y también nalgas…Te he visto de espaldas y te vez como un nueve u ocho-Kagome lo pateo por debajo de la mesa y el solo se encogió de hombros-¿Qué?-Pregunto el riéndose mientras ella solo negaba con su rostro-

Se refería a esa forma en que el podía hacerla reír con un comentario estúpido o sexual, mientras luego decía cosas vulgares y sínicas que la hacían sentir un poco irritada.

-Inu, tell me are you okay?-Pregunto ella con el tono de la canción que estaban tocando en forma de jazz-Inu, are you Okay, Inu?-Continuo cantando mientras levantaba su mesa para pedir un tarro de cerveza, ella más que bebidas prefería la cerveza helada-¿Puedes traerme un tarro de cerveza negra?-Y sonrió haciendo que el mesero asintiera-

-Lo mismo-Pidió Inuyasha mientras el mesero asentía y luego Inuyasha lo detenía con su voz para decir:-Y te agradecería que trajeras bebidas en cuanto se nos acaben ¿De acuerdo?-El mesero asintió y se retiro haciendo que Kagome levantara su ceja-

-No deberíamos de beber tanto, pero mañana es día libre…-Confeso con una sonrisa-Se siente tan bien no tener que trabajar mañana, es cierto ¿Tienes planeado arreglar tu departamento? La señora del aseo no ha podido ir-Inuyasha solo asintió mientras se movía en su silla-

-¿Ya tienes los gastos de este mes? ¿Cuánto te debo?-Pregunto él mientras Kagome sacaba su celular y comenzaba a buscar un par de cosas en el-

-No mucho, de hecho solo pague la mensualidad, el servicio de limpieza, cuentas de luz, agua, y todo eso… ¿Cuánto revisamos cuentas?-Pregunto ella mientras Inuyasha solo miraba hacia todos lados-

-¿Mañana?-Kagome asintió-Ve a la casa de mis padres en la tarde o si quieres ve en la mañana, no hare nada…Es más tu llámame y di que vas en camino o algo así-Le pidió el mientras Kagome asentía y tecleaba rápido en su celular algo-No hay que hablar de negocios, solo di gracias por la cena y las bebidas-Sonrió por primera vez mientras le daba un trago a su tarro-

-Recuerdo que en la prepa solía salirme de clases para irme con mis amigas al billar-Confeso ella con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Yo no iba a clases, me iba con Miroku casi todos los días a la playa, me desvelaba en fiestas…-Kagome solo lo miraba como si fuera broma y luego el añadió:-Me expulsaron de cinco preparatorias, Inglaterra, Alemania, Estados Unidos, si yo hubiera sido mi madre no hubiera pagado por un hijo como yo…-Kagome solo tomo una bocanada de aire-

-Creo que es un deber de padre apoyar en los estudios de su hijo, y mírate ahora, pagándole a las chicas bebidas y comida-Inuyasha se rió por la sutileza de la broma de Kagome-Pero no es tarde para tomar en serio las cosas, sabes…Yo si hice mis travesuras de joven, llegaba ebria a casa, a veces no llegaba, pero…Creo que de tanto que hice, ahora solo tengo ganas de aprender más-Admitió ella sin temor a lucir como una nerd-

-Te llego la luz-Respondió el mientras observaba como ella bebía de su cerveza-A veces pienso que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, me sorprende como puedes ser tan asertiva al momento de tratar a alguien tan difícil como yo-Kagome asintió y soltó un suspiro-

-He conocido a diferentes personas, con todo tipo de personalidades y solo basta con saber que decir y como decirlo-Admitió ella mientras bebía con cuidado de su cerveza-

-Yo me hubiera dado por vencido si me hubiera tocado conocer a alguien como yo-Confeso mientras giraba el tarro de su cerveza, en su mirada guardaba recuerdos y formas muy crueles de lo que sabía que el había hecho, y en diferentes ocasiones y si hubiera sido posible hubiera regresado el tiempo y hablar con él sobre las distintas estupideces que desearía no conocer-¿Por qué no te diste por vencida? ¿El dinero?-Pregunto él con cuidado mientras bebía de su tarro-

-No, creo que no me has demostrado que eres un caso perdido-Confeso ella mientras bebía un poco más-Además tienes un algo que me motiva a querer hacer de ti una mejor persona-Y guiño su ojo al decir eso-

-Sabrosa-Le dijo en tono seductor haciendo que Kagome rolara sus ojos-

-Ya Inuyasha-Le pidió ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-¿Y tocas algún instrumento?-Pregunto ella mientras el asentía y encendía un cigarrillo, el mesero les trajo un encendedor y más bebidas-

-El violín, piano y el violonchelo-Dijo con orgullo mientras Kagome abría sus ojos sorprendida-

-Que bien, algún día deberías de tocar el violonchelo, me excitan…es decir me fascinan los instrumentos grandes-Inuyasha se carcajeo y Kagome se sonrojo-

-¿Te excitan? Eso es nuevo, debería de agregar en mi currículo que toco instrumentos igual y logro seducir a más castañas de esa forma-Kagome se rió y negó como si eso hubiera sido algo gracioso-He salido con muchas castañas y casi todas son tontas, he salido con rubias inteligentes pero se vuelven algo histéricas después, las pelirrojas definitivamente me llaman la atención pero son como las prohibidas-Confeso el mientras Kagome frunciera el entrecejo con duda-No me atrevo a verle más allá de los senos, me gustan los senos-Admitió el mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, Kagome le tomo un cigarrillo y entre los dos se dedicaron a llenar el cenicero de ceniza-

-Me gusta tolerarte-Confeso ella mientras continuaba fumando y hablando-

-Lo mismo de ti-Le respondió con una sonrisa, hizo un ligero carraspeo con su garganta y los dos comenzaron a reírse-

El celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar y observo detenidamente a Inuyasha quien estaba jugueteando con su celular, entonces hizo una mueca, cubrió su celular y le susurro lo siguiente:-¿Pueden venir mis amigas?-Le pregunto, haciendo que el asintiera y continuaba tecleando algo en su celular-_Estoy en el villa con Inuyasha…Así es mi jefe, si, si ese Sango…-_Dijo de forma rápida mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire-

Cuando colgó la llamada Inuyasha solo parpadeo confundido y Kagome solo parpadeo más veces.

-Miroku y mis amigos también vienen-Kagome asintió mientras sonreía un poco, ya iba a tener su venganza Kagome con sus amigas por tantas burlas hechas sobre cuánto le coqueteaba a Inuyasha y cual urgida estaba por llevárselo a la cama-

-"Venganza"-pensó mientras se disculpaba para irse al baño, ignoro que estaba tropezándose con objetos invisibles y llego rápido a hacer del baño, no quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo a Inuyasha así que regreso lo antes posible-

Sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho por la maldad que iba a cometer.

Si alguien iba a terminar seducida iba a ser Sango…No podía esperar.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

**Les gusto?**

**Díganme, hahaha, disculpemn por la tardanza…Tuve varias cosas que hacer (reuniones en equipo, servicio social de la universidad, y aparte organizar una conferencia…sin olvidar que voy a la escuela los sabados porque estudio la nivelación, asi que…bueno dejen sus comentarios).**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_Tengo del respeto que no se compra con plata,_

_Soy un tipo decente sin tener que usar corbata"_

Algunas veces siento todo el peso en la espalda, intento detenerme y respirar sin embargo el peso sigue ahí, el cansancio se comienza a notar en la mirada, el nudo de la garganta por más que se pase saliva no desaparece, y entonces comienzan a fluir ideas pesimistas en la mente. Recuerdo que intente buscar ayuda, decirle a alguien, pero lo irónico es que todos suelen decir: _Todo va a estar bien._

Y simplemente las personas se asustan cuando alguien llega y narra conflictos, y siendo honesto creo que es la curiosidad por querer saber, que la preocupación por un compañero. Así que prefiero caminar por este camino con la espalda pesada, nudos en la garganta y un poco de malestar antes de dormir; Sigo esperando a que todo esté bien, sigo actuando y creyendo que todo está bien, pero nada de esto está bien.

¿Qué hay de bien en esta sociedad tan indiferente?

¿Qué hay de bien en decir mentiras blancas o negras?

No poseo ya esa paciencia para las personas, ni siquiera el tiempo para querer brindar excusas, lo único que queda es la sensación de tener más de cuarenta y tantos años, me desespera el todo que nos rodea. Incluso unas veces ni siquiera me tolero yo mismo.


	6. Girando

**Frente a Frente**

**Cap. 6 Girando**

"_Me gustaría tener menos edad,_

_Me gustaría gustarte"_

Sonrió con el simple hecho de que estaba planeando una breve venganza con Sango, no odiaba a su amiga…Simplemente a veces ella le jugaba bromas **muy **pesadas y deseaba regresarle otras cosas. Como el dejarla plantada en una cena, con, tres sujetos que desconocía. O el hecho de que gritara cosas indebidas cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

¡Oh, sí! Sango le debía muchas.

-Van a venir Sango y Ayame, a Sango ya la conoces-Le informo Kagome con una sonrisa, Inuyasha solo asintió y ordeno más cervezas, le pidió al mesero que juntara otras dos mesas porque también iban a asistir sus amigos. Así que, no deseaba tener a un Miroku respirándole cerca del oído-

-Miroku y Kouga también vendrán-Antes de que Kagome dijera algo, él la interrumpió, la observo de forma seria, se levanto con rapidez y golpeo con las palmas de sus manos la pequeña mesa. Algunos voltearon a verlos, Kagome se sorprendió y miro a todos lados en señal de confusión-Permítame que se lo diga, pero usted se ve hermosa-Kagome solo se carcajeo cuando entendió el motivo de la broma de Inuyasha-

-Deja de hacer eso, enserio-Le dijo con un tono serio sin embargo sus ojos estaban carcajeándose, ordeno otra cerveza solo para no perder la costumbre-

-¿Eres lesbiana?-Pregunto Inuyasha confundido mientras se encogía de hombros, y no necesito escuchar el '¿A qué te refieres?' porque pudo leer la sorpresa en los ojos de Kagome-Tienes ese gesto de _no puedo esperar por ver a mi pareja_ en tu rostro, y…la verdad es que haces sentir a los hombres mal, sin ofender a las lesbianas ¡Amo a las lesbianas!-Intento corregir su comentario, Kagome solo se carcajeo y negó y le susurro un: _ya sabrás por qué_. Inuyasha se excito ante la cercanía de Kagome, es decir, una castaña, susurrándote al oído, y luego había alcohol-Sigue haciendo eso y te juro que no te vas a ir a tu casa-Kagome rolo sus ojos ya cansada de las bromas de Inuyasha-

-Bromea todo lo que quieras, no voy a caer-Y movió ligeramente sus hombros haciendo que Inuyasha bebiera con más rapidez-

-Lo sigues haciendo-Kagome solo frunció el entrecejo sin entender a lo que se refería-Eso, mueves los hombros, te arreglas el cabello, susurras en mi oído… ¿Qué te dije? No me gustan las cosas fáciles-Y ante eso Kagome se sonrojo y se sintió ligeramente ofendida, así que lo pateo por debajo de la mesa-

Ignoro a Inuyasha y levanto su brazo para ver a sus dos amigas acercarse, Sango iba detrás de Ayame. Así que Inuyasha solo pudo observar a esa pelirroja que se estaba acercando a ellos, juro que se le había parado el corazón. Y que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Es pelirroja-Susurro mientras Kagome sonreía. Automáticamente le marco a sus amigos, saludo a Sango y a Ayame solo la miro con una sonrisa-_Miroku dile a Kouga que tenemos un código 4, y ah sí…Tenemos un 9-_Y colgó la llamada para solo ver a unas chicas que reían y charlaban entre ellas, Kagome entendió a la perfección a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Así que dejo pasarlo por alto-

Ayame le estaba diciendo en susurros lo guapo que era Inuyasha y Kagome solo le abría los ojos para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Escuche de Kagome que les gusta hacer tríos, ¿Qué dicen?-Pregunto Inuyasha guiñándole el ojo, Sango solo encendió el cigarrillo y miro a Kagome con un poco de sorpresa-

-Escuche de Kagome que eras un poco especial-Imito Ayame, incluso hasta guiño el ojo. Inuyasha se sintió en el paraíso-

-Llegue a la conclusión de que Kagome es un poco chismosa-Kagome levanto su tarro y dijo salud haciendo que sus amigas se sorprendieran-

Sango intuyo algo, normalmente Kagome hubiera dicho algo sarcástico e irónico. Pero de seguro ese cambio de actitud se debía a tantas horas de trabajo que tenía con Inuyasha. Sin ignorar que tener un jefe así, de seguro tenía sus efectos.

Kagome saco su celular de forma cautelosa y decidió enviarle el siguiente mensaje a Inuyasha: _ve a Ayame a los ojos._

Inuyasha solo se disculpo, leyó su mensaje y lo contesto con rapidez.

Kagome observo el mensaje y evito carcajearse, el sujeto tenía estilo.

"_pero sus tetas no están en los ojos"_

Inuyasha dejo que las mujeres hablaran, el se dedico a verle los senos a Ayame, escuchar "atento", y beber, quería beber para convertirse en alguien más sociable. Ahorita no era el caso, ahorita tenía su momento de: _soy demasiado genial como para que me veas, perra. _Así que en lugar de hacer sentir cómodas a las amigas de Kagome, iba a terminar haciendo el ridículo.

-El harem de Inuyasha-Llego diciendo Miroku mientras aprovechaba la situación y tomaba asiento entre Sango y Ayame, Kouga solo le dedico una mirada intensa a Ayame mientras estiraba su mano con timidez. Inuyasha quiso reírse de la torpeza y la forma tan única en que estaban cortejando, pero no lo hizo porque sino ellos iban a hacerle una broma y no quería lidiar con bromas. Kagome solo sonrió por los eventos que se estaban dando-

-Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame-Dijo Inuyasha presentándolos a todos y haciendo que fueran dialogando entre ellos-

-¿Sango?-Pregunto con curiosidad Miroku mientras ella sonreía y asentía-

-Ni te gusta la comida italiana, tu nada más por gastar dinero-Le dijo Kouga mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos y se dedicaba a beber. Kagome escucho ese comentario, aunque lo ignoro para escuchar la conversación de Sango y Miroku-

Su único plan era que Sango sintiera lo que era ser seducida por un pervertido. Lo juraba. Después le pediría perdón, o…es más ni iba a pedirle perdón.

Y claro como ellas eran tan buenas amigas, decidieron arruinar…Es decir, observar la situación en la que se encontraba Kagome con Inuyasha.

-Sango, déjame decirte que tienes un aire familiar-Sango solo sonrió, se sentía orgullosa de que un chico guapo, le estuviera hablando-

-¿Enserio?-Ese fue el único y el comentario más inteligente que pudo responderle-

No estaba preparada todavía para chicos como ellos, a lo máximo un sujeto que había trabajado en prensa y que era guapo. Pero hasta ahí. Eso de andar con millonarios era otra cosa, y más cuando eran guapos.

-Sí, luces como la mujer que me llevare a la cama-Y le guiño el ojo, Sango miro a Kagome quien estaba carcajeándose y Sango solo se dedico a observarlo sin su sonrisa-

-¿Eres el obsceno, verdad?-Le pregunto haciendo que Inuyasha y Kouga se rieran-

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Miroku confundido mientras Sango se alejaba un poco-

-No, no quiero tus disculpas-Intento suavizar el ambiente mientras luego hacia un gesto de desagrado-Pervertido, obsceno, cerdo…-Mientras tanto Ayame se encontraba en una situación diferente, Ayame tomo una servilleta y le pidió a Kouga que se sonara-

-No te podía poner atención, porque tenias un moco-Dijo con calma mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

-Inuyasha-Se quejo Kouga con un ligero sonrojo haciendo que Inuyasha fuera el único que se estuviera riendo-

-No soy el pervertido-Se defendió después Miroku mientras intentaba tomarla de la mano-

-No me toques, no sé dónde has puesto esas…-Miroku la interrumpió, y Sango solo miro a Kagome con un rostro de enfado-

-Estas manos han llevado al paraíso-Inuyasha se carcajeo y Kouga lo imito, a veces Miroku decía unas cosas extremadamente tontas y graciosas-

-Qué asco-Dijo Sango solamente haciendo que Miroku se sintiera más ofendido-No te hagas el ofendido-Le pidió después con un tono más serio-

-Estoy sorprendido, es la primera vez que me llaman pervertido, bueno Kagome lo ha pensado pero jamás lo ha dicho-Kagome le ofreció un brindis con su tarro y Miroku le guiño el ojo-

-Dime Kagome, ¿Cuándo vas a ir a mi cuarto?-Le pregunto rápido Miroku mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a decirle:-Mañana no puedo, le toca a Miky, ¿el sábado?-Kagome se carcajeo y decidió beber de su cerveza-

-Miroku, ni siquiera va a ir a la puerta de tu casa-Le informo Inuyasha con una grande sonrisa-

-¿Te da envidia que ya no eres el rey del harem?-Inuyasha solo frunció el entrecejo y Sango solo quiso escapar de esa situación-

-Y dime Ayame, ¿eres pelirroja natural?-Ayame asintió mientras miraba a Sango, las caras que hacían eran demasiado exageradas así que decidió dejar de ponerle atención a Kouga para ver las reacciones de Sango-

-No te pongo atención, ¿acaso no vez a tus amigos? ¡Son graciosos!-Le informo Ayame mientras Kouga volteaba a ver a Inuyasha quien estaba encantado con su trago-

Kagome encendió un cigarrillo, estaba encantada con el giro de eventos.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Me das tu teléfono?-Le pidió Miroku a Sango mientras ella solo hacia una mueca y negaba-

-Ni en tus sueños, vaquero-Miroku sonrió y se encogió de hombros-

-Me lo va a dar Kagome, ella tiene un aire de complicidad que no puede negar-Y guiño el ojo en dirección a Kagome, haciendo que ella se riera-

-Miroku, entiéndelo…No quiere ir a tu cuarto-Estallo Kouga mientras miraba a Kagome-

-¿Esto era una cita?-Pregunto Ayame confundida mientras Inuyasha negaba-

-Era una cena de negocios-Explico Inuyasha, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. Kagome se sorprendió ante la facilidad que tenía para hacer que todos guardaran silencio y le dedicaran tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir-

-Quiero hacer negocios contigo-Dijo Kouga sin cuidado mientras observaba a su amigo-¿Qué te parece?-Inuyasha asintió-

-Hazme una cita con Kagome, y si tengo ganas de atenderte lo hare…No me complace la idea de oler tu hediondo trasero a las ocho de la mañana-Kouga rolo sus ojos y le enseño el dedo de en medio-

-A mí tampoco me gustaba que anduvieras con la misma pijama durante una semana sin bañarte y míranos aquí como mejores amigos-Inuyasha se sonrojo y las chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas-

-¿Una semana? ¿Sin bañarte?-Dijo Kagome casi riéndose mientras Inuyasha solo hacia una mueca-

-era la pijama de spiderman, y me gustaba mucho-Informo mientras Sango solo sonreía-

-Que no se olvide la vez en que le orino la bicicleta a un anciano-Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, la idea de defenderse era un poco débil-

-¿Enserio? Que cerdo-Dijo Kagome mientras Kouga se carcajeaba-

-¿Cerdo? Miroku se orinaba en la cama hasta los diez años, y Kouga le decía mamá a las maestras, sin olvidar que intento seducir a un travesti-Kouga se sonrojo y negó de forma histérica-

-¡Te dije que fue una apuesta! ¡APUESTA!-Término gritando haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlos-

-Kagome orina en lugares públicos-Comenzó a decir Ayame mientras Kagome solo se reía-

-Solo fueron dos veces-Le recordó Kagome mientras la pelirroja solo se reía-

-Allá están los baños-Bromeo Inuyasha indicándole el lugar mientras Kagome rolaba los ojos-

-No me hagan empezar-Amenazo Kagome a sus amigas con la mirada haciendo que todos rieran un poco-

-¿Gustan algo más?-Pregunto el mesero mientras observaba a Kagome, Kouga simplemente miro las bebidas que estaban un poco llenas-Un shot de tequila para cada quien-Hablo rápido mientras las chicas aplaudían y entonces Kouga solo sonreía-Va por mi cuenta-Miroku entonces aclaro su garganta-

-Pueden ordenar lo que quieran, la cuenta corre por nuestra cuenta-Hablo Miroku para impresionar a las chicas-

-¿Tu? No gracias, ¿Qué vas a querer a cambio?-Le cuestiono Sango haciendo que Inuyasha se riera, definitivamente adoraba a las amigas de Kagome. Tenían ese algo que no se solía observar todos los días-

-Mi invitación al cuarto para ti está siempre presente-Y guiño el ojo haciendo reír a Kouga y a Inuyasha-

-Te diré que sí, pero no te diré cuando-Comenzó a decirle Sango mientras el mesero regresaba con los shots de tequila en una charola-

-Sango se vuelve un poco zorra cuando bebe demasiado-Le susurro Kagome a Kouga haciendo que el solo sonriera-

-Mi amigo no se aprovecha de las ebrias…-Mintió Kouga con una sonrisa haciendo que Kagome soltara un suspiro de alegría-Yo si-Termino diciendo mientras bebían todos el shot de forma rápida-

Compartir esos momentos con los chicos no fue tan desagradable, era desagradable cuando Miroku acosaba a Sango. O cuando Ayame fingía ignorar a Kouga solo para hacerlo sacar de las casillas, pero estaba jurando que la noche iba bien.

-Voy al baño ¿Quieren ir?-Ayame asintió mientras las dos iban riéndose y conversando de cosas típicas-

-Mi harem-Bromeo Sango haciendo que los chicos rieran-

-Inuyasha, es una pelirroja-Informo Kouga con cautela mientras Inuyasha levantaba su trago y asentía-

-Te dije, y es un diez-Kouga asintió cuando le vio la parte de atrás a Ayame y decidió brindar con su amigo-

-Estás jugando mal tus cartas, Kouga-Le explico Sango mientras los chicos volteaban a verla con confusión-Ahorita te ignora ¿cierto?-Pregunto Sango y Kouga asintió-Llamala por otro nombre, y vas a lograr que te responda algo…-Kouga asintió con cuidado-

-Es difícil-Hablo Kouga mientras volteaba a ver a Sango sintiendo un poco de confianza-Las pelirrojas casi siempre me rompen el corazón-Inuyasha rolo sus ojos-

-Kouga siente adoración por las pelirrojas, pero siempre consigue ser rechazado por ellas…-Informo Miroku mientras Kouga asentía-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me exciten las pelirrojas?-Informo Kouga haciendo que Sango riera-

-Te diría que me excitara pero no confió mucho en Miroku-Miroku se sintió dolido por tercera ocasión-

-Creo que comenzamos de forma incorrecta-Empezó a decir Miroku para defenderse-

-¿Empezamos? Tú en lugar de pensar con el cerebro piensas con el pene, la chica en ningún momento fue ruda o grosera-Dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Miroku se sintiera ofendido por cuarta vez-

-Gracias, amigo-Dijo de forma sarcástica, Inuyasha y Kouga se rieron y brindaron-

Inuyasha no entendía mucho de la interacción que tenían las amigas de Kagome, pero ese tipo de mujeres era lo que sus amigos necesitaban. Un cambio de esa rutina en donde las mujeres solían ser atrevidas y totalmente inmorales.

Bebió con cuidado ese vaso, miro como regresaban Kagome y Ayame riéndose y tropezando ligeramente con algunos sujetos.

Mantuvo su mirada en las chicas, Kouga se levanto para ir al baño y logro presenciar como unos sujetos se levantaban para intimidar a Kagome y a la pelirroja.

-¿Te hicieron algo?-Pregunto Kouga a esos dos sujetos que estaban molestos e irritados. Altos, morenos, con mirada a punto de matar a alguien-

-Tropezaron, si no saben contener su alcohol no deberían de beber-Exploto uno de ellos mientras Kouga solo se encogía de hombros-

-¿Y por eso te pones así?-Pregunto Kouga mientras miraba a las chicas que estaban un poco temerosas-

-¿Sabes quién soy?-Pregunto uno de esos sujetos, Kouga solo soltó un suspiro. En cuestión de segundos, Inuyasha se encontraba con Miroku acompañando a su amigo-

-No, y si te pones así solo porque estas dos jóvenes tropezaron contigo…-Empezó a decir Kouga mientras Miroku solo tosía un poco-

-¡Pedimos disculpas!-Dijo Kagome haciéndose hacia adelante, quitando a Inuyasha de su camino y quedando frente a frente con el sujeto rudo que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura-

-No es suficiente-Estallo el acompañante-

-¿Qué quieres que me arrodille y te diga discúlpeme, señor?-Pregunto Kagome con sarcasmo-

-Cuida tu boca-Volvió a decir uno de ellos-

-Ya, ya, ya…Mira, las chicas lo sienten…¿De acuerdo? Ahora, no queremos empezar nada…Por lo visto somos personas importantes-Dijo Miroku mientras observaba a Inuyasha-Somos altos ejecutivos, dueños de cadenas de hoteles…Y no nos gustaría tener que aparecer en periódicos-El señor solo soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento-

Kagome y Ayame regresaron a sentarse con Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku fueron al baño y Sango solo les pregunto lo que había pasado.

-Gente intolerante al tacto de mujeres ebrias-Respondió Ayame sin cuidado mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-¿Qué harán mañana?-Pregunto Kagome haciendo un cambio de tema, sus amigas solo se miraron y sonrieron-

-Una reunión en casa de Rin, ¿Quieres ir?-Kagome solo asintió, y entonces Sango le dio un abrazo-

-Hace días vi a Hojo-Dijo Ayame mientras Kagome la observaba con interés-Pregunto por ti, y nos invito a una cena…-Comenzó a decir haciendo que Kagome solo rolara sus ojos-

-Si lo veo lo golpeo-Ayame comenzó a reírse-

-¿Todavía lo detestas?-Kagome solo negó y sus amigas rieron-

-La verdad no, pero tiene una cara que me dan ganas de golpear-Explico Kagome mientras observaba a Inuyasha-¿No te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y tiene esa cara que te dan ganas de golpear?-Inuyasha asintió como si eso fuera algo totalmente normal-

-Todos los días conozco gente que me dan ganas de golpear, asi como esos dos sujetos-Kagome asintió y las chicas rieron-

-Ustedes tienen mucho en común-Dijo Ayame mientras los dos volteaban a verse y reían-

-De día somos enemigos, de noche somos…compañeros de bebidas-Bromeo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha asintiera-

-Y también amigos de flirteo-Sango solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida-Ya te dije, sigue viéndome así y no te irás a casa-Kagome comenzó a reírse mientras sus amigos llegaban platicando de futbol-Kagome-Ella dejo de beber su cerveza para ponerle atención-sabrosa-dijo en tono serio haciendo que todos rieran-

-Deja de decir eso-Dijo ella con una risa en sus labios-Lleva toda la noche diciéndome que me ire con el a su casa, y que si fuera otra ya me hubiera llevado a la cama, es un cerdo-Les dijo a sus amigas haciendo que todos rieran-

-Vez Sango, ese comportamiento se contagia-Sango solo rolo sus ojos-

-Creo que tu eres el del virus-Empezo a decir Sango haciendo que todos rieran-

-Misaki-Dijo Kouga mientras todas las chicas volteaban a verlo-Tu, Misaki…La pelirroja-Ayame volteo a verlo después y frunció el entrecejo-

-Soy Ayame-Kouga solo tomo una bocanada de aire-

-Me recuerdas a una mujer que quede de llamarle, pero no lo hice…-Ayame entonces frunció el entrecejo con un poco de curiosidad-

-Qué bueno que me dices, para no darte mí numero…-Antes de poder decir algo Kouga solo la ignoro y hablo con Inuyasha-

Ayame se sintió ligeramente irritada.

Kagome sonrió al ver como interactuaban sus amigas con los amigos de Inuyasha y decidió mandarle el siguiente mensaje: _creo que hay un coqueteo muy fuerte entre nuestros amigos._

Inuyasha le respondió un: _que lenta, ¿hasta ahorita te das cuenta? Miroku quiere acostarse con Sango, y Kouga ve a Ayame como una diosa…_

Kagome se rió ante el mensaje y decidió brindar con su tarro con el tarro de Inuyasha.

Después de las dos de la mañana, decidieron partir a casa. Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Kagome, se despidió de sus amigos y los dejo a la suerte a todos.

El hecho de que estaba sujetando una mano que estaba experimentado el frío, le hizo sentir como si el mundo tuviera dueño. Sentía que le estaban retirando una correa imaginaria del cuello, algo le decía que debía de dejar ir esa mano, esa mano que la apretaba con tanta fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le dijo el deteniéndose mientras veía como Kagome daba dos pasos hacia adelante-Todavía no vas a ir a casa-En parte consumir alcohol como desesperados era algo muy malo, había tanto ruido por parte de la ciudad-

-¿Quién dijo que iba a ir a casa?-Pregunto ella mientras lo tomaba de nuevo de la mano y comenzaban a correr nuevamente, el aire golpeaba sus rostros. Y entonces las luces de los carros lo cegaron, lo hicieron soltar una mano que el quería sujetar-

La dejo ir.

Y todo lo que vio fue tan repentino.

Lo único que escucho fue un estruendoso golpe.

-Mierda-Susurro mientras experimentaba la destrucción en persona. Parpadeo esperando que todo hubiera sido una ilusión, sin embargo ahí estaba todo como prueba de que el destruía todo lo que tocaba-

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

**Semana Santa, hoy fui a la playa y tengo la espalda con las marcas del bikini.**

**Las palabras, o mejor dicho el párrafo anterior era muestra de un blog al que iba a escribir, sin embargo use words solo por el corrector ortográfico.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Prometo escribir rápido.**

**Estoy inspirada.**

"_¿A qué jugamos?"_

**W**illnira

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	7. Reír, llorar

**Frente a Frente**

**Cap. 7 Reír, llorar**

"_Abrázame con fuerza, no me dejes ir por ningún momento"_

Llevo sus dos manos a su frente, temía abrir los ojos.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, lo último que vio de Kagome fue como entraba en una camilla y un par de enfermeras corrían detrás de ella. Solo estaba el, incapaz de saber qué hacer.

Le marco a su madre, le pidió ayuda. Le dijo con voz temblorosa, que no sabía que hacer. Se disculpo muchas veces. Y lo último que recordaba era que había soltado esa mano, si no la hubiera soltado.

**INUYASHA POV.**

Trae tu trasero a casa, regresa. Que esto sea una pesadilla, habla, ríe, llora, di groserías, insúltame, muérdeme, has algo. Pero no quiero que te quedes dormida.

Unos instantes habíamos estado riéndonos, bromeando y hasta la había intentado seducir. Ahorita solo me queda el mal sabor de todo el alcohol en la boca, las voces silenciosas que me observaban y me miraban como si fuera el culpable. Todos parecían saber que estaba pasando, todos parecían querer insultarme con sus miradas.

Díganme que es un mal sueño, díganme que todo es una broma y que estoy siendo grabado.

A las cuatro de la mañana, mamá apareció con el rostro preocupado y con una señora de mayor edad que conocía como la abuela de Kagome.

-¿Qué paso? Inuyasha, dime-Hablaron todos mientras la señora se acercaba con confusión. Para empezar apestaba a alcohol y no sabía si estaba tan sobrio como para ofrecer una explicación, sin embargo prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo-

-Íbamos saliendo de un restaurante, Kagome y yo íbamos caminando…-Empezó a decir mientras cerraba rápido mis ojos, no quería ver a nadie sin embargo tenía que explicarles todo-No quise dejar ir su mano, sin embargo todo fue tan rápido…Un carro la atropello, la atropello justo a un par de metros de mi…-Hable sintiendo dolor en la garganta-No quería dejar ir su mano-Empecé a decir casi con lágrimas en los ojos-

Era la primera vez que me sucedia algo, en donde mis actos tenían consecuencias muy graves.

Abrace a mi mamá sin querer saber mucho del mundo y ella regreso mi abrazo.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a mi nieta? ¿Qué te han dicho?-No pude hablar más, solo me limite a encogerme de hombros, Kaede, la abuela de Kagome solo tomo asiento. Y yo mire a mi mamá con duda, sin saber muy bien que hacer-

-Madre, no sé qué hacer-Mi mamá solo me abrazo y me explico que todo iba a estar bien. Se mantuvo fiel en mi oído diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien-

El doctor salió para explicar la situación. Al parecer tenía un par de costillas rotas, una pierna rota al igual que un brazo. Sin embargo lo que me hizo sentir preocupación fue el hecho de que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, y que sólo podíamos esperar a que ella despertara.

Kagome, tienes que despertar.

No sé qué hare si tú no despiertas.

Creo que tengo que pagar por mis actos, creo que es el momento de pagar. Así que lo hare.

La abuela de Kagome solo puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Mi nieta va a estar bien, es demasiado fuerte-Hablo ella haciéndome sentir peor, ¿Qué más necesitaba destruir para cambiar?-

Me retire a casa, mi hermano fue a llevarme y todo el camino fue una tortura.

-Inuyasha, necesitas hacer algo-Empezó a decirme mi hermano y yo solo lo mire, era la primera vez que lo observaba como un hermano mayor el cual en lugar de regañarme parecía querer darme apoyo-

-¿Qué voy a hacer Sesshoumaru?-Le pregunte mientras solo me dedicaba a hundirme en el asiento-

-Vas a hacerte cargo, vas a ayudarla-Me contesto con sabiduría, no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería. Entre a casa y me dedique a dormir-

Quería dormir y borrar toda esta noche de mi mente.

**FIN POV.**

Despertó demasiado aturdida, y por más que abrió sus ojos no observaba muy bien.

Parpadeo más de tres veces, y empezó a llorar.

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que había sufrido un accidente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sólo escucho como abrían la puerta.

-Ya despertaste-Reconocía esa voz, sin embargo no lograba ver quien era-

-No veo-Empezó a llorar mientras la locura entraba a su mente, se intento levantar rápido de la cama y quiso tocar algo que estuviera cerca de ella, sin embargo solo comenzó a tirar todos los aparatos que estaban cerca de ella-

Su mundo se volvió negro.

-NO VEO-Grito mientras estallaba hacia un algo que desconocía, el temor empezó a invadirla y recibió el abrazo cálido de su abuela-

-Tranquila, tranquila…-Le susurro mientras sentía las lágrimas caerle, eran de parte de su abuela. Alguien más entro a la habitación, pero ella aparto a su abuela con brusquedad-

-NO VEO ABUELA, NO VEO-Empezó a gritar mientras lloraba y sólo lanzaba lo primero que tenia en la cama-

Los doctores entraron a inyectarle algún calmante, y lo único que escucho fueron ruidos extraños que la aturdían más.

-NO VEO-Grito una vez más para caer dormida-

-Doctor, ¿Hay alguna cura para mi nieta?-Pregunto la señora mientras el doctor solo miraba a la señora-

-El golpe que sufrió fue en la cabeza, necesitaremos hacerle estudios de su vista…Y de ahí podre decirle si con cirugía o algo ella puede volver a ver-Explico de forma breve el doctor mientras la señora Kaede caía en una silla-

-Hágale lo que tenga que hacerle-Fue lo único la abuela de Kagome mientras comenzaba a llorar-

-Me gustaría que visitara a un psicólogo, se que por el momento no se puede hacer mucho…Sin embargo, ella necesita estar aceptando…-La abuela de Kagome asintió mientras observaba a su nieta en la cama dormida y con golpes-

-Kaede, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los gastos-Dijo la madre de Inuyasha mientras observaba a la joven Kagome en la cama y abrazo a Kaede mientras la señora empezaba a llorar-

-Izayoi, no tengo mucho tiempo-Empezó a decir la señora mientras lloraba y tomaba asiento. Fue lo único que dijo haciendo que Izayoi sintiera una opresión en su pecho-

-Kaede, esa muchachita ha hecho cosas que no sabría como agradecerle y será una hija más para mí, pero debes ser fuerte…Debes de tener tiempo-Dijo mientras observaba a su amiga asentir-Y esto no lo hago simplemente por ti, lo hago por ella…-Observo a la joven mientras entraba Inuyasha desesperado a la habitación-

-¿Ya despertó? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto preocupado haciendo que Izayoi le indicara que tomara asiento-

-No ve-Dijo su madre haciendo que él las mirara a las dos con sorpresa-

-Madre, no quise que nada de esto pasara…-Izayoi asintió mientras miraba a Kaede-

-¿Iré a caminar con Inuyasha?-Dijo la señora mientras Kaede asentía, Inuyasha se levanto para tomar la mano de su madre y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos-

El silencio lo estaba matando.

Solo quería regresar el tiempo e impedir todo lo que estaba viendo.

No quería nada de esto.

-Sabes Inuyasha cuando tenías siete años llegaste llorando porque te habían molestado en la escuela, probablemente no recuerdas pero tu hermano regreso al día siguiente con una suspensión-Empezó a hablar Izayoi mientras reía al momento en que le narraba una historia a Inuyasha-A los doce años te suspendieron de la escuela por meterte en un pleito…Defendiste a tu hermano, a pesar de que siempre se trataban mal entre ustedes y discutían por cosas simples, los dos se defendían…-Volvió a decir y entonces dejo de caminar para mirar a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos-Lo que te voy a decir es muy secreto ¿De acuerdo?-Inuyasha asintió y entonces observo como su madre tomaba una bocanada de aire-Los padres de Kagome abandonaron a su hija con su abuela, pidieron dinero y se largaron…No quiero que te sientas culpable de esto, ella no tiene a alguien que la defienda cuando se mete en problema, y todo lo que hace procura hacerlo sin que su abuela se preocupe, así que la vamos a defender de ahora en adelante… ¿Qué te parece?-Inuyasha solo guardo silencio mirando con preocupación a todos lados. Le sorprendía que esa muchacha que a penas y conocía estaba adentrándose a su vida de una forma veloz-No te he pedido muchas cosas en tu vida, pero me gustaría que apoyaras a Kagome, al parecer Kaede no tiene mucho tiempo…Y yo le debo mucho a ellas-Llevo su mano a la mejilla de su hijo e Inuyasha solo trago con dificultad-

-¿Deberles?-Pregunto simplemente mientras caminaba con Izayoi. Comenzaba a disgustarle la vista del hospital-

-Inuyasha gracias a Kagome se de ti…Pensé que alguien como ella iba a hacerte cambiar, se que todo esto es difícil pero…-Inuyasha asintió y miro hacia atrás-

-Madre, ella sujeto mi mano…-Izayoi frunció su entrecejo sin entender a lo que se refería Inuyasha-Es justo que siga sujetando su mano ¿cierto?-Izayoi solo asintió mientras Inuyasha miraba a todos lados-

-No te pido que te cases con ella, solo…-Inuyasha asintió entendiendo la situación-

-Que sea el que sujete su mano-Izayoi asintió aun sin entender a lo que Inuyasha se refería, Sesshoumaru y su padre llegaron justo cuando habían terminado de hablar y su padre abrazo a Inuyasha-

-Fue un accidente Inuyasha-Fue lo único que dijo haciendo que Sesshoumaru mirara a su hermano-

-No ve, es ciega-Dijo Inuyasha de forma vaga haciendo que Sesshoumaru frunciera el entrecejo-

-Se pueden hacer operaciones, estudios…-Hablo Sesshoumaru haciendo que Inuyasha solo mirara a su familia-

-¿Y el sujeto que la atropello?-Pregunto Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru solo negó con su cabeza-

-Escapo-Fue lo único que dijo haciendo que Inuyasha apretara sus puños-

-Escuchen, esa chica necesita nuestro apoyo…Así como ustedes y nosotros nos apoyamos, así las vamos a apoyar ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo Izayoi mientras todos los hombres asentían-

-Sesshoumaru encárgate de buscar un psicólogo-Dijo Izayoi mientras iban a regresar a la habitación de Kagome-

Inuyasha sintió que iba a desmayarse, nada de eso podía ser verdad.

Había flores, globos y estaban las amigas de Kagome afuera del cuarto conversando y viéndose con confusión.

-¿Es cierto? ¿No ve?-Pregunto Sango haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a formarse-

-Es cierto-Informo Inuyasha mientras Ayame solo abrazaba a Sango por la espalda, había una joven nueva que él no conocía y supuso que era Rin-

-Debemos ser fuertes ¿de acuerdo? Kagome se va a poner bien, olvídense que no vea…-Empezó a decir Rin mientras Sango la miraba con un ligero coraje-

-¿Olvidarnos? Nuestra amiga no ve-Empezó a decir Sango mientras desataba su coraje, Rin solo la miro con confusión-

-¿Por qué me vez así? Yo no tuve la culpa-Sango solo camino hacia ella, Inuyasha la detuvo por la cintura-

-¿No entiendes? Ven para acá, acércate-Empezó a decir Sango mientras Rin solo se escondía detrás de Ayame-

-Yo no la atropelle, yo no estaba ahí…-Dijo Rin con lágrimas mientras Sango soltaba un suspiro-

-Es su vista Rin, Kagome ya no nos va a ver…-Sango lucia demasiado débil-

-Sango, olvídate de eso…Esta viva-Dijo Rin mientras Sango empezaba a querer lanzarse sobre su amiga-

Inuyasha solo sujeto a Sango por la cintura.

-Sango, cálmate…Ella tiene razón, está con vida…-Dijo Inuyasha con calma mientras Sango se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba suspiros-

-¿Quieres golpearme? Puedes desquitarte conmigo, pero el hecho de que ella esta así no va a cambiar-Dijo Rin mientras Sango volteaba a verla sin coraje-

-Por eso me enojo, porque tienes razón y me gustaría que nada de esto pasara-Ayame abrazo a Sango y la tranquilizo, Inuyasha solo miro a las chicas y decidió ponerse en medio-

-Se calman o se van, ella no necesita gente histérica en este momento-Hablo con rudeza Inuyasha mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y entonces Sango lo detenía por el brazo-

-¿Quién te crees?-Inuyasha solo paso su mano por su cabello y sonrió de forma débil-

-Escúchenme bien las tres-Dijo mirándolas como si fueran poca cosa-Esto no se trata de ustedes, dejen su egoísmo y piensen en ella…-Hablo con irritación mientras entraba, las tres chicas se vieron con vergüenza mientras veían a Inuyasha entrar a la habitación-

-El tiene razón, siempre somos nosotras quejándonos…-Dijo Ayame mientras Sango abrazaba a Rin y le pedía disculpas-

Inuyasha sintió la atmosfera pesada, Kagome estaba despierta pero observaba hacia su lado izquierdo. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Sango estaba viendo a Ayame, quien estaba haciéndole señas con los dedos.

-No tolero esto, hey estúpida estás viva-Hablo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba. Su voz fue molesta, con un ligero tono de desesperación. Todos los presentes lo vieron como si le indicaran que debía de callarse-

-¡Púdrete! ¿Crees que yo si tolero _esto_? -Dijo ella con lágrimas cerca de sus ojos, su voz temblorosa y con un profundo temor en su voz, Inuyasha solo pudo rolar sus ojos y ver el sufrimiento en Kagome. Sin embargo eso no le impidió el decir cosas hirientes solo para hacerla reaccionar-

-¿Sabes qué? ¿Y qué si no ves?-Hablo él como si tuviera razón pero solo recibió miradas en desaprobación-Conoces los colores, las formas y nuestros rostros…Puedes enojarte, gritar, llorar y negar tu situación pero aquí estas…-Volvió a decir mientras le tocaba la cabeza-

-Kagome, te van a hacer estudios-Kagome volteo a ver hacia donde escuchaba la voz y entonces Inuyasha aclaro su garganta-

-Y deja tus cambios hormonales para otro momento, agradéceles a todos que están preocupados ¿de acuerdo? Nada de quejas ni de llorar, ¿Quieres tomar un paseo? Yo te llevo y de la mano si quieres, ¿quieres bailar? También te saco a bailar-Al decir eso se sonrojo un poco pero decidió ignorar las miradas de sorpresa de todos. Kagome comenzó a reírse y luego empezó a llorar-

-Yo no quiero bailar contigo-Inuyasha rolo sus ojos-Ni quería pasear contigo-Inuyasha volvió a rolar sus ojos-¿Están todos preocupados?-Y escucho un 'si' de todos-Gracias, no quiero a Miroku cerca-Inuyasha comenzó a reírse mientras él llevaba su mano a los hombros de Kagome-

-Aparte de que me ofrezco a tomarle la mano-Dijo de forma arrogante observando a su madre-_yo-_Uso un tono de voz soberbio, pero fue ligeramente ignorado por las esporádicas voces y risitas que surgían en la habitación-

-El pervertido es de Sango-Dijo Ayame mientras Sango le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro-

-Disculpen por la interrupción-Entro la enfermera sorprendida de ver a todas las personas en la habitación. Y empezó a meter medicamentos por el suero, Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor y entonces Ayame sonrió-

-Abuela Kaede, puede ir a descansar un rato, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí-Kaede entonces negó con su cabeza-

-Ve a descansar abuela-Ordeno Kagome con cuidado-me quedare con ellas…-Izayoi se levanto-

-Vaya a descansar, Inuyasha y sus amigas se quedaran…Kagome si necesitas algo solo dile a Inuyasha-Kagome comenzó a reírse y negó-

-¿Ahora Inuyasha va a solucionar problemas? Eso es nuevo-Inuyasha solo gruño-

-Y nosotras te vamos a contar muchos chismes jugosos-Hablo Rin haciendo que el ambiente se suavizara-

-Si yo fuera tu Kagome trataría a Inuyasha como esclavo-Hablo Sesshoumaru observando ligeramente a Rin con cuidado-

-No quiero esclavos, ¿abuela sigues aquí? Vete a descansar, estas medicinas son de lo mejor-La enfermera se retiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, y todos comenzaron a reírse-

-Regresare en un rato-Dijo Kaede mientras Izayoi y su familia a excepción de Inuyasha se empezaban a retirar-

-Kagome, ¿te he dicho que te quiero?-Dijo Ayame mientras entraba Miroku a la habitación-

-¿Adivinen quien está aquí?-Empezó a decir con una sonrisa. Miroku tenía una voz ronca, alegre y jovial-

-Les dije que no quería al pervertido cerca-Hablo Kagome con cuidado haciendo que Miroku solo se pegara con brutalidad en la puerta-

-Kagome, para no ver eres demasiado mala-Inuyasha le dio un golpe en el pecho-

-Y no podre caminar, ¡gracias!-Hablo con sarcasmo Kagome haciendo que Sango empezara a reírse-

-¿Qué? Fue gracioso, muy bien de ahora en adelante nosotros seremos tus ojos…A excepción de Miroku que él ve senos y nalgas-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Los adoro a todos, y son pésimos consolando gente-Ayame asintió-

-¿Quién nos consuela siempre? Kagome, así que recupérate pronto porque ocupo a mi amiga-Kagome asintió mientras estiraba sus brazos-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome continuaba estirando sus brazos-

-Creo que quiere un abrazo-Dijo Miroku haciendo que las chicas se levantaran para abrazarla-

-Y quiero unas cervezas, y no quiero que digan 'Kagome ve esto' en serio, eso de burlarse de los ciegos no es gracioso…-Volvió a decir con sarcasmo-¿Cómo está el día?-Pregunto mientras todos lo observaban-

-Fresco-Contesto rápido Miroku mientras se asomaba por las ventanas un poco entusiasmado-

-Soleado, temperatura agradable, colores brillantes-Y entonces Kagome comenzó a llorar y todos se miraron con sorpresa-

-¿Y si un día se cansan de que pregunte ese tipo de cosas?-Inuyasha simplemente tomo una bocanada de aire-

-No podría cansarme de decirte como está el día ¿de acuerdo?-Todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y entonces Inuyasha le tomo la mano, los dos compartieron un apretón de manos y entonces Inuyasha empezó a decir con voz temblorosa-

-Pero se van a cansar, te vas a cansar…Y entonces…-Ella agacho su mirada e Inuyasha solo le levanto el rostro por la barbilla-

-¿Cansarme? ¿Acaso tú te cansaste en darme órdenes? Va a ser lo mismo solo que yo seré como…tu acompañante o algo así-Ella comenzó a reírse y solo estiro sus brazos, Inuyasha no necesito palabras para abrazarla. Y pudo observar como Sango estaba recibiendo dinero por parte de Ayame y Rin-

-_Apuesto cien dólares a que Miroku se va a echar a Sango ¿Entras?-_Kagome solo comenzó a reírse y asintió-

-_¿Apostaron algo verdad? ¿Quién gano? ¿Sango?-_Inuyasha le susurro un ligero si, mientras llegaba Sango a separarlos y compartía un abrazo con su querida amiga-

-Gracias Kagome, gracias….-Fue lo único que dijo Sango mientras Inuyasha se acercaba de forma malévola con las amigas de Kagome-

Oh bueno, perder la vista no era algo bueno. Sin embargo no tener apoyo era peor.

En su mente ella solo mantuvo el claro aroma del perfume de Inuyasha, acompañado del calor que desprendió en su abrazo.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

**Espero les haya gustado, tenía un poco de imaginación por eso actualice. LOL.**

**Bueno, gracias por su apoyo me gusta saber que tengo lectoras de tiempo y que hay gente que me lee porque les gusta mis historias.**

"_Si me llaman vengo, soy muy servicial"_

**Willnirarararararawrs!**


	8. No lo estas

**Frente a Frente**

**Cap. 8 No lo estas.**

"_Ni en las apuestas ni en el amor soy buena"_

**KAG. POV.**

¿Les he hablado yo alguna vez?; ¿Acaso ángeles míos me han escuchado alguna vez? Puedo decir que duele cuando quieres hablar sin embargo la garganta a veces duele tanto que las palabras no salen. O si salen son solo para lastimar, me arrepiento de no haber leído los libros que tengo en mi buro, me arrepiento de no haberte visto a los ojos y haberte dicho cuanto me dolió que me engañaras. Me arrepiento de no haber hecho tantas cosas y ver a los ojos al momento de hablar. Pero no puedo vivir quejándome de mi perdida visual. Creo que no me invito un muchacho a mi baile de graduación, y fui llamada fenómeno cuando estaba en una época punk-rock de mi vida. Insulte a los profesores, intente vivir una vida normal, con un poco de anarquía y temor a todo lo que desconocía. Fui la chica que escogían al último en un deporte solo por no ser lo suficientemente atlética, sin embargo era a la primera que llamaban cuando tenía que hacer alguna estupidez.

Me rechazaron muchas veces por no tener el promedio adecuado, o por no ser lo suficientemente cool como para tener novio. Alguna vez estuve en contra del sistema, pero es en el sistema en el que me toco vivir así que decidí llegar a un acuerdo de paz. He probado diferentes cafés, he hecho pastelillos y he aprendido un poco de diferentes idiomas.

No tuve un convertible, casi siempre anduve en el metro o en camión.

Me toco pelearme con un sujeto solo porque me llamo: zorra lambiscona. Y gane.

Cuando intente patinar con patineta de skate, me caí dos veces y aun tengo la cicatriz. Robe de una licorería solo por perder una apuesta, y me toco tener que orinar en la calle solo por estar ebria.

Y son todas esas cosas que me han tratado de derrumbar que me han hecho fuerte, y que me hacen estar aquí.

No puedo abofetearme a mi misma porque me vería muy ridícula.

Pero regresemos a las formalidades, por esta vez procurare ser más agradable y menos problemática.

Me gusta mucho el color azul marino, rosa, y también el magenta.

Tengo poco busto, y me gustan mis piernas incluso cuando no me las rasuro. No he usado ropa demasiado femenina en toda mi vida, es decir, eso de usar tacones no es lo mío.

Y como muchos poseo mis manías, si creen que Inuyasha es el histérico tan solo debían de leer lo que detesto. Les hare una breve lista solo para sacarles una sonrisa.

No me gusta la letra Arial, jamás me gusto y sin embargo todos mis trabajos presentados deben de ser con esa letra.

Ni me gustan los vasos de corcho, no me gusta ver la espalda de la gente demasiado delgado porque me da asco cuando se les forma la columna vertebral, en serio no tolero ver esa parte de alguien demasiado delgado. Considero el rostro como el rasgo de cualquier individuo, es más, el rostro es la marca que todos poseemos, si no tuviéramos un rostro seriamos simples seres humanos sin identidad, así que gran parte de lo que somos se encuentra en nuestro rostro. Me gusta jugar a los videojuegos incluso aunque sea mala en ellos.

¿Recuerdan al payaso eso del libro de Stephen King? Bueno, pues me aterraba. Enserio ese payaso género un pánico en mí por los payasos; Creo que todos deberíamos de respetarnos para así evitar tantas guerras, problemas y problemas de violencia. No importa si eres negro, amarillo, blanco, el color de la piel no debería ser tan importante ni el estatus social. Respetarnos desde todo lo que somos hasta nosotros mismos. Considero a las guerras como un pretexto y un acto, y creo que nadie puede ver que nos estamos matando a nosotros mismos.

Todos somos humanos, todos merecemos vivir.

No sé mucho de poesía. Me gusta todo lo que soy, y me admiro. En serio, recuerdo que cuando estaba pequeña solía hacerme cartas a un yo que iba a cumplir veinte o treinta años. Las queme todas porque dolía recordarme ese dolor que ya había vivido, y aquí estoy siendo todo eso que tanto admire, recuerdo que yo quería ser inteligente, bonita, parlanchina…Y mírenme, soy eso y más, bueno ahora tengo un pequeño problema: no veo, sin embargo eso no me deja de ser bonita, inteligente y demasiado agradable.

No envidio a las que son talla cero, dos o tres. Envidio a las que pueden comer sin necesidad de preocuparse por su peso.

Algunas veces tengo insomnio. Algunas veces no me gusta confesar mis sentimientos por temor a lucir débil, pero creo que todos deberíamos de hablar de vez en cuando sobre lo que sentimos incluso si la persona que nos escucha somos nosotros mismos o si tiene morbo por conocer lo que nos preocupa.

Creo que este mundo esta jodido, es decir… ¿Acaso no está mal matar animales para después comerlos? Eso es canibalismo. No es que sea vegetariana, pero creo que esa forma en la que vivimos como sociedad esta jodida. Y solo tengo algo que decirle a mi príncipe azul: Disculpa que ya no podre buscarte, ahora serás tú el que me buscara.

Me gusta tirarme flatulencias, eructar y de vez en cuando escupir. También me gusta fumar y beber alcohol.

No creo haber hecho el ridículo, es decir…Eso no existe. Ahora que recuerdo ningún acto estúpido que haya hecho me da vergüenza.

Estaré ciega pero eso me hace fuerte.

Aquellos que se pelearon por ser diferentes, terminaron siendo iguales al resto. Pero hay que recordar los buenos momentos, como el primer beso en mi caso fue una idiotez, hay que tener el corazón latiendo siempre con cualquier cosa incluso si es estúpido/a. Y que nadie diga que no se puede, hay que hacer siempre las cosas con entrega y devoción. Hay que ser siempre capaces.

Llevo dos días en el hospital, he escuchado las voces de todos y eso me hace sentir feliz. No como por mi propia cuenta a veces me ayuda Sango, otras veces Ayame o incluso Miroku quien ha sido tan agradable como para quedarse conmigo y leerme cuentos hasta que me quede dormida. Le conseguiré el teléfono de Sango, ya se lo susurre y el solo me dijo: gracias. Me han dicho como está el día y me han contado bromas, incluso he conocido a un tal Bankotsu. Al parecer es un amigo de Inuyasha y también fue un paciente, solo que él estaba en el piso de arriba. Creyó que sus amigos estaban en el hospital por él, pero después supo que en realidad estaban por mí. Al parecer el tuvo un pequeño accidente en motocicleta, y termino con un yeso en su pierna. Así que Inuyasha se encarga de que juguemos con nuestras sillas de ruedas, obviamente Bankotsu siempre gana. E Inuyasha y yo siempre perdemos.

Rin normalmente me peina, Ayame se dedica a veces a bañarme con cuidado. Me siento muy incómoda de que vean los pelos púbicos sin embargo solo se ríen y me dicen que necesito una rasuradita.

Kouga vino un par de veces solo para traer documentos, y galletas. Aunque Inuyasha le gusta que sus amigos vengan porque pagan las comidas y mantienen el ambiente del cuarto más alegre con sus estupideces. La primera noche se quedo a dormir Sango, la segunda le toco a Ayame y creo que esta vez van a hacerlo a votación. No puedo esperar por irme a casa, aunque escuche que mi abuela va a irse a Suiza a arreglar un negocio, y en ese tiempo en que este fuera tendré que vivir con la familia de Inuyasha. Me pone nerviosa la idea de vivir junto con Inuyasha, aunque vaya a haber gente…Siento que eso es tomar demasiadas molestias, pero Izayoi me convenció con su dulce voz.

Siento que nada ha cambiado, pero a la vez todo ha cambiado.

Y ahorita estoy sola en esta habitación que no he visto, pero que huele a flores y a medicina.

La puerta se abrió y entro ese perfume que tanto conocía, incluso ya empezaba a saber de quién eran los pasos. Por lo tanto cuando se acerco y bostezo pude conocer que era Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo estás?-Fue el inicio de nuestra conversación, tenía un poco de nerviosismo pues no sabía si lucia terriblemente bien o terriblemente mal-Te vez bien con trenzas-Solo sonreí y el continuo acercándose, al parecer a Bankotsu lo habían corrido del hospital porque intentaba seducir a las enfermeras y aparte fumaba en su balcón-¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Y las chicas?-Pregunto el de forma rápida-

-Fueron a comer, además de vez en cuando es bueno estar solo…Así puedo pensar-El solo se mofo, escuche un bufido y una risita-

**Fin POV.**

-Son las cinco de la tarde-Anuncio mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a hojear un periódico, en cuestión de segundos la habitación se había impregnado con su aroma, el aun no entendía muy bien la euforia que causaba con solo sonreír-¿Y?-Pregunto mientras hacia un rostro, ella solo se encogió de hombros-¿Cómo te sientes?-Kagome fue la que tuvo que soltar un suspiro, recargarse en la almohada y ver hacia donde se escuchaba la voz-

-Mejor, aunque cada vez van bajando las dosis de las medicinas lo que es un asco porque sé que me va a doler…-Hablo con un tono de voz quebrado, Inuyasha solo bostezo un poco-¿Dormiste bien?-Le pregunto ella mientras el solo levantaba ambas cejas y la observo con cuidado-

-No pude dormir…Sabes, cuando dije que iba a sujetar tu mano lo decía enserio ¿de acuerdo?-Ella solo frunció su entrecejo y cuando iba a hablar, él la callo con su ruda voz-Creo que es una oportunidad para cambiar ¿no?-Ella se encogió de hombros-

-Vaya forma en la que has decidido cambiar, pero…creo que si quieres cambiar debes hacerlo por ti-Con eso se quedo en silencio la habitación-

-Lo hago por mi-Aclaro, Inuyasha tenía una inteligencia pura y nata al momento de usar las palabras. Y estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas de el mismo que a veces llegaba a creer que era un genio, tenía la labia para seducir con sus inocentes palabras y un poder tan grande de manipulación que no sabía de quien lo había heredado-¿Qué comiste?-Pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación-

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Pollo con verduras, sin sal…-Inuyasha se carcajeo y saco su celular para enviar un mensaje-Y ya no tengo galletas, pero creo que no podre comer imagina que me ponga gorda y yo sin saberlo-Inuyasha empezó a reírse haciendo que ella fuera contagiada con las risas-

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, haciendo que ella dejara de reírse y que Inuyasha se levantara para llevar sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-¿Kagome?-Ella solo frunció su entrecejo incapaz de conocer de quien provenía esa voz-¿Cómo estás?-Kagome solo volteo hacia donde creía que escuchaba la voz-Veme a los ojos ¿O qué?-Inuyasha se levanto un poco irritado y lo empujo para que el sujeto se pegara en la pared-

-No veo-Aclaro ella con su tranquila voz mientras esa persona solo se disculpaba-

-¿Ciega? Soy Hojo-Kagome entonces apretó sus puños y se cruzo de brazos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto ella mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con coraje-

En cuestión de segundos el ambiente se pudo demasiado incomodo, para empezar Inuyasha noto el ceño fruncido en Kagome y en el sujeto solo una sonrisa burlona.

Ese tal Hojo intentaba mirarlo y reírse, Inuyasha al no tolerar ese comportamiento se dedico a observarlo a la distancia. Estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si fuera necesario, pero Kagome parecía demasiado tranquila como para pedirle un ataque.

-¿Y este quién es? ¿Tu perro guardián?-Uso unas palabras muy rudas ese tal Hojo para referirse a Inuyasha-

-No, pero va a ser el que te golpee si no me dices que haces aquí-Hablo Kagome mientras luego hacia una mueca-Es más ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no agarras una cucharada de chinga tu madre? La lata está abierta y esta encima de mi buro-Inuyasha empezó a carcajearse y ese tal Hojo se quedo asombrado ante la forma ruda en que le hablo Kagome-

-Solo vine por lástima, perra-Y se marcho de la habitación dejando a una Kagome con malhumor y a un Inuyasha que estaba riéndose-

-Me dijo perra-Kagome comenzó a reírse mientras se recargaba en su almohada-Fue el que me engaño-Inuyasha entonces comprendió un poco-

-¿Quieres que lo golpee?-Pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-No, al menos lo hice enojar-Hablo Kagome y entonces se abrió la puerta con una Sango que estaba sorprendida y gimiendo de que había corrido, detrás de ella estaba Ayame que tenia dos bolsos-

-¡Viste al…Digo, vino el bastardo de Hojo!-Dijo Sango con cuidado haciendo que Inuyasha comenzara a reírse-

-Kagome lo corrió le dijo que agarrara una cucharada de un chinga tu madre-Sango empezó a carcajearse mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga-

-No lo corrí solo no tolero ser molestado-Hablo Kagome sintiendo abrazos y sonrisas-

-¿Y tú que estabas haciendo? Debiste de agarrarlo a golpes-Dijo Sango haciendo que Inuyasha solo se encogiera de hombros-

Definitivamente existía un toque diferente en las amigas de Kagome, para empezar todas tenían una personalidad muy versátil. Sabían como interactuar entre ellas, sin necesidad de lucir demasiado inocentes o perversas y a decir verdad le agradaba cuando insultaban, a diferencia de algunas que lucían vulgar al momento de usar las groserías, ellas parecían simples mujeres dispuestas al ataque si fuera necesario.

Y en uno de esos desayunos le había quedado muy claro que no estaba solo en eso de la responsabilidad, ya que las chicas habían armado una ligera agenda en donde iban a turnarse para darle de comer a Kagome, ayudarla a bañarla y arreglarla. Y ninguna de ellas lucia demasiado avergonzada de tener una amiga con una discapacidad, sin olvidar que ni refutaron o se opusieron a la idea de ayudar a su amiga; Kagome tenía muy buenas amigas. Las chicas hablaron de cosas triviales, hicieron reír a Kagome y le enseñaron las bondades de tener esclavas mujeres.

-Ustedes debieron de haber sido lesbianas en sus vidas pasadas-Bromeo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha comenzara a carcajearse-Siempre dicen cosas de seducir mujeres y esclavas, o son masoquistas o son lesbianas-Volvió a decir haciendo que Sango se levantara para llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Sango-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, fue una broma-Dijo Kagome riéndose mientras entraba un joven con un gran ramo de flores-

-¿Kagome Higurashi?-La mencionada levanto su mano y volteo hacia todos lados-¿Quién firma de recibido?-Pregunto el joven mientras Ayame se levantaba para firmar, agarraba la tarjeta y comenzaba a aclarar su garganta:-_Para Kagome, de parte de Kouga y Miroku…_-Ayame sonrió mientras Kagome solo sonreía-

-¡Te enviaron flores, Kagome!-Se expreso Sango con emoción mientras corría hacia el grande ramo de flores-Hay moradas, rosas, azules, es todo un arreglo primaveral-Añadió Sango haciendo que Kagome asintiera-Eres la persona más querida de todo el hospital-Kagome comenzó a carcajearse-

-¿Ustedes arreglan todo con flores?-Pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha quien estaba observando por la ventana pensando en lo bonito que sería fumarse un cigarrillo a esa altura-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Sango confundida mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba su celular-

-El enviaba flores a diferentes mujeres-Empezó a decir Kagome mientras Inuyasha aclaraba su garganta-

-No, normalmente lo de enviar flores es como un agradecimiento, pero en el caso de Miroku y Kouga…Esos bastardos no envían flores, a menos que piensen que valga la pena, así que siéntete afortunada de que te hayan enviado un ramo de flores juntos-Comento mientras entraba una Rin ligeramente agitada-

-¡Mi enferma favorita! ¿Cómo estás?-Empezó a decir con su ruidosa voz haciendo que todas rieran-Abuela Kaede se irá a Suiza ¿verdad?-Kagome asintió mientras Rin solo le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla a su amiga-¿Ocupas algo?-Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad mientras Ayame le susurraba quien había venido al hospital, y Rin solo le pedía con señas que luego le dijera, a lo que Ayame asintió entendiendo el mensaje-

-No, gracias… ¿Trajiste las revistas?-Rin le dijo que si mientras Kagome solo sonreía-Me gustan de salud y bienestar-Dijo sonrojándose haciendo que sus amigas rieran-

-Kagome está preocupada de que vaya a engordar-Dijo en un ligero susurro Inuyasha haciendo que todas sus amigas rieran-

-¿Crees que te vamos a dejar engordar? ¡Ni madres! En cuanto puedas caminar nos vamos a ir a caminar o a trotar-Kagome comenzó a reírse dispuesta a decir alguna ironía pero Rin fue la que la interrumpió-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? Es enserio, iremos a caminar para que agarres fuerza en tus piernas…-Volvió a decir con sencillez mientras Inuyasha se encogía de hombros-

-En la casa tenemos un pequeño gimnasio-Explico mientras las chicas lo veían con emoción-

-¿Así que vivirán juntos?-Dijo Ayame con un tono coqueto y lascivo-

-Por así decirlo-Aclaro Kagome-Y ni piensen que vamos a hacer algo, solo viviremos juntos…-Sus amigas soltaron un suspiro y fue Rin la que decidió ir leyéndole las revistas-

Las chicas compartieron información de las revistas, Sango leía las bromas y chistes. Y Ayame se encargaba de hacerle los peinados que estaban más a la moda, Inuyasha solo escuchaba y observaba.

Lo bueno es que no tenía tiempo de estar solas.

Y nuevamente se abrió la puerta y llego otro joven con un arreglo de globos.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?-Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y el joven simplemente entrego la carta y acepto la firma de Sango-

-_Para Kagome, de parte de Rin-_Kagome le lanzo un beso a Rin haciendo que las chicas se miraran con sorpresa-

-Gracias, ¿saben? No podría hacerlo sin ustedes-Las chicas guardaron silencio y observaron a la pequeña enferma moverse en su pequeña cama-Se que soy afortunada de tenerlos, y no cambiaría su forma de ser por nada, es decir…Inuyasha me mando al demonio solo porque no veía, y bueno ustedes...simplemente son geniales-Y solo sintió unas ligeras lágrimas caerle por el rostro y las chicas se miraron con ganas de querer llorar-

-Kagome, no nos dimos cuenta pero tú siempre estabas ahí de alguna forma-Empezó a decir Ayame con un tono de voz quebradizo-Siempre, siempre, siempre…-Empezó a decir mientras comenzaba a llorar-

-_**Queremos**_ estar aquí, eres nuestra amiga…-Dijo Rin haciendo énfasis en esa palabra, mientras Inuyasha solo aclaraba su garganta-

Definitivamente sin sus amigas eso sería un infierno. Así que solo pudo sentir su amor a través de sus palabras, y por más que quisiera llorar en esa oscuridad, deseaba creer que era una prueba. Ahora tenía una prueba aun más difícil: debía empezar a creer en las palabras, sin necesidad de ver esos gestos. Sus amigas fueron a retirarse dejándola con Inuyasha y Miroku quienes estaban bromeando y haciendo estupideces.

-¿Por qué no estás trabajando Miroku?-No es que quisiera estar sola con Inuyasha, sin embargo sonó demasiado grosera. Después creyó que no fue conveniente hacer esa pregunta, pensar demasiado tarde las cosas su mala costumbre-

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Por que puedo irme-Empezó a decir con un tono dramático, ella negó y solo sonrió-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Quieres que me vaya?-Volvió a continuar esta vez con un tono bromista. Ella empezó a carcajearse-

-No, disculpa…En realidad quiero agradecerles que estén aquí-Inuyasha se levanto pudo saberlo por el sonido de sus pasos y le toco la frente para desarreglarle un poco el pelo-

-Sabes Miroku, un agradecimiento más y voy a tronarle las orejas ¿Qué te parece?-Miroku empezó a carcajearse y al notar la duda en el rostro de Kagome solo tomo asiento a su lado y le dio una ligera palmada en su abdomen-Ahora solo agradeces, me parece bien pero…-Kagome asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería y negó con agresividad-

-Jamás he estado ciega digo por si no lo habías notado, así que esto es algo nuevo para mí…-Miroku empezó a carcajearse e Inuyasha rolo sus ojos-

-¿Qué tan buena eres en las apuestas?-Pregunto Miroku cambiando el tema haciendo que Kagome solo se encogiera de hombros. Le dolía totalmente el cuerpo y no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a irse a casa, ya estaba harta de que la enfermera entrara a inyectarle medicina y a que le preguntaran su estado emotivo-

-Depende-Volvió a decir haciendo que Miroku sonriera-No jugare cartas, me van a dejar pobre-Miroku volvió a carcajearse y entonces Inuyasha negó para que el no continuara hablando-

-Apuesto a que Inuyasha te va a intentar seducir-Inuyasha se dio una palmada en el rostro ante la estupidez que había dicho su compañero de juego y amigo-

-Ya perdiste esa apuesta, ya intento hacerlo-Afirmo Kagome sin un ligero sonrojo y estiro su mano-dame el dinero, ahora-Miroku comenzó a carcajearse y negó-

-Esa apuesta no es válida porque no la aceptaste, así que… Dime, ¿Cómo te va?-Cambio el tema haciendo que Inuyasha se riera-

-Me duele un poco el pecho-Admitió después para acomodarse un poco-¿Pueden ayudarme a acomodarme?-Los dos se levantaron para ayudarla a arreglarse, Miroku la sujeto con mucho cuidado e Inuyasha arreglo sus almohadas-

-Sabrosa-Le susurro Inuyasha haciendo que ella negara y se sonrojara, Inuyasha pudo observar ese rostro sonrojado y algo dentro de él latió con ligera fuerza-

-¿Mejor?-Pregunto Miroku viendo como ella estaba asintiendo, así que los dos regresaron a tomar asiento, a conversar de cosas triviales y masculinas-

-¿No quieres nada?-Pregunto Inuyasha ella solo negó y cerro sus ojos de forma cansada-¿Quieres dormir?-Ella asintió y entonces los dos decidieron guardar silencio-

-Duérmete, Miroku y yo estaremos aquí…Así que…-Kagome entonces asintió y empezó a acomodarse,

-¿Me cuentan un cuento?-Pregunto ella de forma infantil, Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y Miroku comenzó a aclararse la garganta-

-Había una vez en un lugar llamado pechos, culos y mujeres…En donde existían dos caballeros-Empezó a narrar Miroku haciendo que Kagome se riera un poco-

-Uno era guapo y el otro era un poco tonto, pero los dos tenían un gran corazón-Empezó a decir Inuyasha sintiéndose un poco cómodo al tener que hablar-

-Y un gran pene también-Guiño el ojo Miroku haciendo que Inuyasha estallara en carcajadas-Así que los dos se lanzaron a una gran aventura en donde debían de buscar la corona de la señora-Miroku empezó a perder ideas para narrar la idea y esperaba que Inuyasha siguiera, porque andaba muy corto en eso de la imaginación-

-Se enfrentaron a un gran dragón, serpientes venenosas, cocodrilos hambrientos y perros sarnosos…Después de enfrentarse a esos peligros, el caballero inteligente regreso con un corazón en sus manos-Miroku hizo una mueca de asco y negó-

-El tonto regreso con mujeres, y aunque no encontraron la corona fueron muy felices…-Finalizo la historia Miroku mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-

-Son un asco para contar cuentos-Les confesó Kagome haciendo que los dos se encogieran de hombros-

-Se hace lo que se puede-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

A veces cuando estaba sola se preocupaba un poco por todo, no quería ser una carga sólo para sus amigos. Sin embargo había decidido confiar, y eso era algo muy difícil en ella. Por primera vez iba que aprender a s_entir_ algo que había parecido olvidar hacer; Se quedo dormida en cuanto Miroku se retiro y solo quedo Inuyasha soltando suspiros, se moría de curiosidad por verle el rostro.

Inuyasha en todo momento permaneció estático, observándola, preguntándose nuevamente: ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Kagome estuviera en su casa? ¿Cómo iba a actuar con ella de ahora en adelante? Observo como lucia cuando dormía y noto un ligero latir, muy lento y débil…Había olvidado que dentro de él existían sensaciones, incluso ya se había resignado a todo lo que podía llegar a sentir y hasta se creía uno de esos incapaces de generar latidos.

¿Si permanecía más tiempo con ella iba a sentir más cosas?

Esperaba que si, esos sentimientos que había olvidado lo hacían sentir más humano.

Ni siquiera se aburría estando con las amigas escandalosas de Kagome. Lo gracioso era como antes encontraba aburridas a las mujeres y ahora estas mujeres bromeaban, le decían las cosas de frente y no se andaban con muchos rodeos. Y para solo para recordar, agradecía que no se sintieran incomodas de estar juntos. La enfermera entro rápido al cuarto y él le indico en susurros que guardara silencio, la enfermera sonrió y coloco las mismas medicinas con cuidado.

-¿Es tu novia?-El solo se quedo atónito escuchando esa pregunta, con un rostro de estúpido y sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería-Es que siempre estás aquí…-Y luego volteo a ver a Kagome con un toque de dulzura-Y déjame decirte que no es fea, y es agradable-Camino hacia la puerta solo para sonreír y marcharse, Inuyasha permaneció estático con escalofríos y sin saber que decir todavía-

Lo hubiera negado, sin embargo la información paso muy rápido por su cerebro que ni le dio tiempo de procesarla a un cien por ciento.

El tenía una de esas cualidades de dejarse caer en la tristeza con el alcohol, y ya había hablado con tantas gentes sin embargo nadie parecía saber que era lo que debía hacer. A excepción de Kagome, ella escuchaba y decía su punto de vista y hasta brindaba consejos.

Era muy inteligente, debía admitirlo. Permaneció observándola y brindándole cumplidos en su cerebro.

Parecía querer disfrutar el observar a Kagome dormir. Perdió la cuenta de las horas que ella durmió, y cuando despertó estaban nuevamente ellos dos solos.

-¿Sango? Quiero ir al baño-Pidió ella mientras empezaba a moverse, Inuyasha no supo muy bien que hacer-

-Estoy yo, ¿le hablo a la enfermera?-Kagome asintió e Inuyasha fue a buscar a la enfermera-

Ya sabía reconocer las voces, no sabía de cual eficiente era el sentido auditivo; Se encargo de la enfermera, y la enfermera de Kagome. Mientras esperaba estaba contestando un par de mensajes, su padre había decidido darle un tiempo en la empresa y Sesshoumaru se iba a encargar de su puesto junto con Kouga quien era un eficiente aprendiz por lo que había escuchado. Sonrió al ver los globos que estaban en la habitación, y las flores que inundaban de aroma el cuarto. Cada día sus amigos enviaban flores, de ramos de cualquier tamaño.

Ellos tenían la idea de que las flores no merecían hacerse feas, y que si podían iban a hacer que el hospital entero oliera a flores, y Kouga tenía esa idea de que las flores mejoraban el alma de las jovencitas enfermas. Se rió un poco al recordar su plática y salió Kagome después de varios minutos, entre unos enfermeros la acomodaron y ella solo permaneció acostada disfrutando de su día.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunto ella nerviosa-

-Kouga cree que las flores ayudan a que te mejores-Kagome comenzó a reírse haciendo que Inuyasha se riera junto con ella-

-¿Es ignorante o finge?-Pregunto ella con burla haciendo que Inuyasha se riera-De acuerdo eso fue muy malo de mi parte, es un buen sujeto…Es decir me trajo flores y globos, y por el aroma creo que son bonitas-Inuyasha sonrió y se levanto para arreglarle un poco el cabello-

-No soy Rin para peinarte pero…te quedo bien, tienes el pelo suave-Dijo el mientras continuaba acariciándolo-

-Gracias, confiare en ti…-Hablo ella diciendo con seguridad en sus palabras, y aunque hubo un silencio no fue de esos incómodos en donde se insultaban y regresaban a insultarse-

-No confíes mucho en mi, mira lo que te paso-Dijo Inuyasha con un temblor en su voz, aunque ella parecía estar tomando las cosas de buena forma a él aun le preocupaba lo que sucedería-

-¿Y? Es mi problema si confió o no en ti, además, me caes bien-Aclaro ella su garganta al hablar-¿Enserio me vas a sacar a bailar?-Inuyasha se rió haciendo que ella solo se sonrojara-

-Cuantas veces me lo pida, y si no sabes bailar puedes subirte a mis pies… ¿Te he dicho que soy muy fuerte?-Ella solo soltó un bufido y sonrió-

-No, creo que jamás has hablado de ti-Respondió ella con sarcasmo haciendo que el mostrara una grande sonrisa. En ese tiempo solo hicieron estupideces como hablar de ellos mismos de forma elegante y cortes-

**INUYASHA POV**

Podía tomar una bocanada de aire y dejarle paso a las respiraciones, incluso podía sentirme tan solo como ese crayón que todos pierden. Pero entonces alguien extiende sus brazos y me localiza, pero todos estaban ahí recitando poemas, viéndome a los ojos y pensando en cosas que ni me van ni me bien.

Sé que aquí todo es de paso, todo pasa por nuestras manos y aun no se ha creado alguna fórmula para mantener las cosas de forma sólidas, esta sociedad haciendo todo líquido, inválido e incapaz de ser eterno. Debe de ser alguna clase de castigo, por eso me observo y te observo, porque detrás de nuestras mascaras se extienden sentimientos que no se logran descifrar. Finge que aquí todo es eterno, pero fingir sería pretender y no ver de forma correcta ese hermoso mundo que se extiende frente a nosotros, discúlpame Kagome volví a decir _observar _supongo que creo que todo esto aun es una broma. Puedo creerte todos los cuentos que me narres, y puedes comprar cada idea o dicho que te diga, pero quiero advertirte. ¿Por qué has de confiar en mi si yo ni mantengo un poco de seguridad en mi?

Yo, un ser lleno de amos que llamo vicios. Un ser egoísta que mantiene todo en un estado de destrucción, a veces me siento orgulloso y considero una habilidad. Dicen que la pasión duele, arde y quema nuestras entrañas. Tu ya has quemado con tu mirada esta carne viva, y déjame decirte Kagome que pienso en nosotros, como un mismo ser. Porque tú te has convertido ya casi en mí, porque tu aun crees en el final feliz y porque ahora yo seré tus ojos y eso es como depender en mi.

Déjame perderme un poco en el tiempo, he perdido esas ganas de querer reaccionar y sólo puedo concentrarme en lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

La conciencia tiene un plan macabro para mí todas las noches, hace que no pueda dormir. Por eso quiero mantenerme pegado a ti, para que con tu voz evadas los tristes pensamientos que lleguen a surgir.

Si te dijera la clase de actos que he cometido, ¿aun confiarías en mí? Déjame decirte que esta nariz ha probado el polvo blanco de la destrucción, esta boca ha jugueteado con cigarrillos de la tal marihuana, este cuerpo vive influenciado por la lujuria que desprende una mujer con vestidos cortos, rojos y seductores, estos brazos más que proteger han lastimado sujetos cuyos nombres ni conozco. Esta mente gasta mucho tiempo pensando en estupideces.

No puedo prometer que vaya a cambiar de un día a otro, pero solo hazme un espacio lleno de tolerancia, hazme un camino en donde yo me pueda encontrar. Porque lo que soy se siente un poco arrepentido de todos mis errores, y desearía poder dejar de ser agresivo, porque suelo ser el primero en dar el golpe y el último en caer.

Que venga la noche y que me llene de tormentos para así lograr cambiar, encerrarme entre todos los espacios que me brinden comodidad y así llegar un día a presumirte que he cambiado en verdad.

Nadie puede estar conforme con lo que es, pero así soy, y así naci.

Si un día llego a tener hijos, espero no convertirlos en seres egoístas como el tipo de sujeto que yo soy. Que sean atractivos como yo, sin embargo que sean muy inteligentes y saludables.

Pensé que era un acto de brujería cuando escuche latir con fuerza mi corazón, sin embargo no sabes dónde estoy por tu ceguera, pero cuando tus ojos cafés cayeron disparados en la parte de la habitación, mi corazón palpito más veces. Permaneceré estático, inerte y creyendo que esa fuerza era la tuya haciéndome sentir humano.

Compartíamos un silencio, porque solo podíamos regalarnos eso.

**FIN POV.**

Pero el día era perfecto para los amantes, sin embargo su idea solo servía para que ellos fueran entendiendo.

Nadie los interrumpió.

Nadie entro y los insulto.

-Te engaño, a las mujeres les baja una vez al mes…-Miroku hizo una mueca cuando escucho las palabras de Kouga. Inuyasha levanto ambas cejas interesado en la conversación de sus amigos-

-¡Que no! Me dijo que estaba en sus días y que le duraba diez días-Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y Kouga solo comenzó a reírse-

-¿Enserio? Qué asco-Comento Kouga haciendo que Inuyasha se riera un poco-

-¿Diez días? Debe estar enferma, normalmente la menstruación dura una semana..A algunas les dura tres días-Les informo Ayame mientras comía un poco de helado, los tres hombres se cruzaron de brazos y entonces Inuyasha arqueo ambas cejas-

-Están mal, son doce veces las que les baja, un día al mes…-Comento Inuyasha con sabiduría haciendo que Kouga y Miroku dijeran un "oh", Ayame entonces quiso darse un golpe en la frente-

-Eso no funciona así-Kouga rolo sus ojos, ya un poco exasperado ante la situación-

-Misuki, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mujer?-Ayame simplemente hizo una mueca y levanto su dedo de en medio-

-¡Oh es cierto! Como pude olvidar que soy un hombre-Miroku empezó a reírse haciendo que Kouga solo se riera e Inuyasha rolara sus ojos-

-¿Eres un hombre? Hey, hey ¿Quién la tendrá más grande Ayamo o Kouga?-Pregunto Kouga refiriéndose a el mismo en tercera persona y a Ayame como Ayamo solo porque sonaba más masculino-

-Ayamo-Respondieron Miroku e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo, Ayame solo quiso golpearlos a los tres-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo Kouga en tono bromista y alegre-Eres pelirrojo, tienes un grande pene y sin olvidar que tienes senos…-Ayame entonces comenzó a reírse-

-Ustedes están totalmente jo…-Antes de terminar llego Sango interrumpiendo su plática y con una grande sonrisa-

-¿Saben cuál es mi respuesta para todo?-Llego diciendo Sango con una sonrisa, los chicos se encogieron de hombros y esperaron a que la castaña hablara-**gay**-Termino diciendo con un tono bromista haciendo que todos se miraran y estallaran a carcajadas-

Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron después a la habitación, los dos lucían terriblemente molestos.

-Habla mujer-Le dijo Sesshoumaru haciendo que Rin frunciera el entrecejo y pusiera una pose llena de indignación-

-En siete días sale Kagome del hospital-Informo Rin con una sonrisa para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio-

-Gay-Dijo Sango haciendo que Rin no entendiera su broma, Miroku entonces comenzó a explicarle que era su respuesta para todo-Sango, siempre tan graciosa-Sango sonrió como niña chiquita y entonces Sesshoumaru empezó a olfatear el ambiente-

-¿Están drogados o algo así?-Los chicos y las chicas simplemente se vieron a excepción de Rin que estaba observándolo con confusión-

-Le robe unas pastillas de colores a la enfermera-Anunció después Kouga riéndose mientras Sesshoumaru solo negaba con sus ojos-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto con inocencia Rin haciendo que los presentes se rieran-

-Obvio no, es nuestro estado natural…-Respondieron Kouga y Miroku con un ligero tope de nudillos por haber dicho la frase al mismo tiempo-

-Me debes unas zapatillas, señor extraño-Le dijo Rin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Sesshoumaru-

-No sé de zapatería femenina, pero puedo invitarte a cenar-Rin hizo una mueca y luego sonrió-

-Te dejare plantada-Sesshoumaru rolo sus ojos y dejo escapar una ligera e invisible sonrisa-

-Pasare a buscarte a tu casa-Le contesto Sesshoumaru sin ganas de querer perder esa tonta disputa, los chicos observaron como fieles observadores-

Era una de esas pocas veces en que Sesshoumaru estaba "coqueteando" con su tono serio, y mirada coqueta.

-Te daré la dirección de los bomberos-Finalizo Rin con una sonrisa más coqueta, y unos ojos llenos de perversión-

-Te lleve a tu casa hace dos días-Finalizo Sesshoumaru haciendo que Rin dejara de sonreír para agregar un: que estúpida, es cierto-

-Muy bien, tanta coquetería me va a hacer desmayar…-Hablo Miroku mientras sentía escalofríos-¿Sesshoumaru coqueteando? Eso es nuevo, Rin ven más seguido las puertas de las piernas de Sesshoumaru parecen estar abiertas para ti-Rin solo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojo ligeramente-¿Qué? ¿Te sientes tímida?-Rin simplemente soltó un bufido y tomo asiento-

-¿Y Kagome?-Inuyasha levanto su ceja entendiendo que quería cambiar el tema de conversación-

-¿Cambiando el tema? ¿Y tu Sesshoumaru?-El hombre maduro simplemente se mantuvo firme e ignorando la conversación estúpida de los compañeros de rutina de Inuyasha-

-Tu mamá esta buena Miroku-Miroku se quedo totalmente callado y escucho la risa de sus amigos-

-Nadie dice eso de mi madre, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso yo digo que violaría a tu madre? Eso es enfermo-Repuso ligeramente molesto, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas-

-Inuyasha ocupo hablar contigo-Comento Sesshoumaru ignorando el comentario de Miroku quien aun estaba diciendo cosas sobre su madre y la madre de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se levanto y salió del cuarto para hablar de forma privada con su hermano-Kagome llega en siete días a la casa ¿Quieres que contratemos una enfermera?-Pregunto su hermano de forma tranquila haciendo que Inuyasha se encogiera de hombros-No puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella, contrataremos la enfermera por unos días…-Inuyasha asintió mientras le pedía que las chicas salieran a hablar con él, las tres mujeres salieron con una sonrisa-¿Podrían darme sus horarios?-Pregunto Sesshoumaru tomando por sorpresa a las mujeres-

-Es para cuidar de Kagome, le diré a mi secretaria que arregle sus horarios para que no esté sola, hable con la psicóloga y me dijo que es importante que tenga compañía, más porque su abuela no va a estar en el país-Las chicas asintieron entendiendo a lo que el hermano de Inuyasha se refería-

-Suena bien, oye, gracias-Dijo Rin de forma madura haciendo que Sesshoumaru formara un rostro de sorpresa-a los dos, la verdad nosotras no hubiéramos podido-Las dos chicas asintieron y decidieron intercambiar teléfonos y darle un breve adelanto de su horario-Yo tengo tiempo libre, no me encuentro trabajado-Sesshoumaru miro a Inuyasha y entonces miro su reloj-

-Escucha, estoy trabajando en un proyecto y nos gustaría escuchar opiniones de mujeres…Sería interesante que participaras-El rostro de Rin fue uno de sorpresa, las amigas simplemente se miraron entre ellas y Rin asintió-

-Sí, suena bien…-Sesshoumaru se retiro para hacer unas llamadas y dejo a los cuatro jóvenes con una ligera tranquilidad-Ya tengo trabajo-Dijo con entusiasmo mientras las chicas solo sonreían-

-Y con ese sexy sujeto-Inuyasha prefirió ignorar los comentarios dirigidos hacia su hermano, frunció el entrecejo y permaneció escuchando la clase de locuras que tenían que decir esas amigas de Kagome-

-Bonitos zapatos-Se burlo Inuyasha haciendo que Rin dejara de hablar con Sango para que solo levantara el dedo de en medio en dirección a Inuyasha-

Sesshoumaru regreso con un rostro serio, nada importante Inuyasha ya conocía las diferentes reacciones de su hermano y entonces le pidió a las chicas estar un momento a solas con su hermana, ellas entendieron y dejaron a los dos hermanos en un pequeño y breve silencio, que fue interrumpido por un suspiro de Inuyasha.

-¿Cuántos dolores de cabeza no le he dado a mamá?-Pregunto casi con nostalgia y Sesshoumaru simplemente se encogió de hombros-

-¿Crees que yo no lo hice?-Le respondió de forma bromista su hermano, sin embargo ese tono serio fue difícil de descifrar-

-Tú siempre has sido inteligente, atlético y demasiado cooperativo, en cambio…-Sesshoumaru solo asintió esperando a que su hermano continuara hablar-Jamás pensé hablarte de esto, pero…creo que Kagome me ha ayudado, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Al fin encontré a alguien que puede ayudarme y mira…-Sesshoumaru poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor, sintiendo una necesidad muy grande de querer consolarlo sin embargo no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, era una de las primeras veces en que su hermano menor solía hablarle de sus emociones. Los dos eran tan distintos y tan parecidos en algunos aspectos-

-Todo pasa por algo-Le respondió con sabiduría mientras miraba su reloj-Debo irme-Saco dinero de su cartera y se lo dio a su hermano-Dale a Rin ese dinero para sus zapatos nuevos ¿de acuerdo?-Inuyasha asintió y formo una sonrisa muy burlesca-

-¿Te gusta?-Sesshoumaru comenzó a marcharse sin querer contestarle esa pregunta-Sesshoumaru, te gustan las mujeres…Yo pensé que eras gay-Sesshoumaru se marcho con su dedo de en medio levantado y sin voltear a ver a su hermano-

Inuyasha quedo estático, riéndose, manteniendo ese clima agradable para él solo.

Se estiro un poco y entro al cuarto observando como todos se estaban riéndose, ahora que Kagome no podía verlo a los ojos el ya no le tenía tanto temor.

-¿Sabes con quien harías bonita pareja?-Le pregunto Miroku con una sonrisa, Kagome regreso a los quince minutos de que todos estaban conversando y entonces no tuvo mucho tiempo de estar sola, estaba siendo acompañada de Bankotsu quien decidió seguir a la enfermera y a ella solo para lucir como un vil caballero-Con tu hermano, los dos son tan jodidamente retorcidos que hacen una bonita pareja-Inuyasha rolo sus ojos y todas las chicas se rieron-

-En siete días sales de este hospital, deberíamos de hacer una fiesta-Comento Bankotsu mientras le acomodaba las almohadas a Kagome-El día es excelente, soleado, hace un poco de frío…Hay nubes, carros lujosos afuera, el sol quema un poco, pero todo está genial afuera-Todos le aplaudieran porque era la primera vez que él compartía un poco de la sabiduría y del sentido común que tanto poseía-

-Kouga, Kagome tiene un brazo roto y una pierna, sin olvidar las costillas…Mínimo estará en cama unas semanas-Kagome solo se encogió de hombros-

-Le pondremos un casco de esos que tienen mangueras de cerveza para que no batalle sujetando la cerveza, y bueno…Estaremos nosotras, con estas candentes chicas-Guiño el ojo en dirección a Ayame-Kouga negó a Bankotsu y el solo se encogió de hombros-

-Me gusta tu idea, pero quiero dormir…Es decir, no creo estar lista para fiestas-Finalizo la discusión Kagome mientras suspiraba un poco. Y después de reírse empezó a sentir un ligero dolor en su pierna-¿Podrían hablarle a la enfermera?-Ayame se levanto seguida de Kouga quien la acompaño para ir a la enfermera-

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntaron todos con curiosidad-

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo-Dijo con confianza mientras entraba la enfermera con cuidado para hacerle una pequeña revisión-

-Te daré una dosis doble, ¿de acuerdo? Es probable que te duermas durante doce horas, pero es recomendable que duermas…-Kagome asintió mientras la enfermera empezaba a arreglar el medicamento que le iba a poner-

-Dormirás por doce horas-Bromeo Kouga mientras Kagome empezaba a sentir el efecto de la anestesia, en cuestión de minutos empezó a cabecear para después quedarse dormida, todos se miraron con cuidado y decidieron ir a la cafetería-

-¿Quieren algo de comer?-Pregunto Bankotsu mientras las chicas asentían-Y dime Rin, ¿Qué se siente caminar descalza? ¿Es una nueva moda o algo así?-Se burlo recibiendo de Rin un ligero golpe en el hombro-

-Dime, ¿Qué se siente ser rechazado por la pelirroja de Ayame?-Bankotsu dejo de reírse para ser el objeto de burlas de todos sus amigos-

-En siete días sale-Dijo Sango haciendo que todos soltaran suspiros-

-Como la niña del aro, solo que no recibirá una llamada-Inuyasha entonces se empezó a reír-

-Viviremos bajo el mismo techo-Miroku entonces dio unos pasos para alejarse de Inuyasha-

-Todo lo que dices suena tan perverso-Hablo Kouga con su pequeña sabiduría haciendo que las chicas rieran-

-Mira quién habla-Le respondió mientras comenzaban a pedir una pequeña comida, las chicas bebían café y los chicos bebían soda, riéndose y entablando tontas conversaciones en donde la mayoria terminaban insultándose-

-Iré a fumarme un cigarro-Intervino en la conversación Miroku mientras Inuyasha se levantaba-

-Te acompaño-Los dos amigos se fueron mientras Kouga solo le decía a Bankotsu como enfadaba y las chicas se reían de sus breves discusiones-

Miroku encendió un cigarrillo y le regalo uno a Inuyasha quien tenía los nervios de punta y solo podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para desahogarse.

-Suelta lo que te molesta-Dijo Miroku con un tono serio haciendo que Inuyasha solo se encogiera de hombros-

-No sé lo que hago-Miroku comenzó a reírse haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera molesto e irritado-Jamás sabemos lo que hacemos, simplemente lo hacemos…-Contesto de forma simple, Inuyasha solo asintió e inhalo un poco del cigarrillo-

Se conformaba con las breves palabras de Miroku, y de todos sus amigos probablemente Miroku era el que más consejos le daba. Podía confiar en sus amigos, en todos, sin embargo siempre era Miroku quien tenía esas palabras adecuadas que decirle, a diferencia de Kouga quien era el que se metía en problemas y todos lo salvaban, o como Bankotsu solía decirle a todos que sus problemas eran innecesarios ya que tenían tanto dinero que con ese dinero bien podían pagarle a alguien para que se deshiciera de sus problemas.

-Inuyasha, no sé si lo que hacemos está bien o mal, pero…déjame decirte esto amigo, eres mi amigo ante todo ¿de acuerdo?-Inuyasha asintió viendo los ojos azules de su amigo-Nuestro amigo, y si un día tu ocupas nuestra ayuda nosotros te la daremos…Y si tú no sabes que hacer, solo…Dinos y te ayudaremos, es de hombres pedir de ayuda-Inuyasha volvió a asentir compartiendo el mensaje de Miroku-

Miroku solo continuo fumando observando el perfil de Inuyasha, y como metía una de sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-¿No te molestan las amigas de Kagome?-Rompió el silencio Miroku con su tranquila voz y casi en un ligero susurro musito esa pregunta. Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros y saco el cigarrillo de su boca acompañado de una ligera cantidad de humo gris-

-No, ¿a ti?-Miroku negó y entonces los dos observaron al cielo-Son diferentes-Miroku simplemente se encogió de hombros y entonces salió Kouga con un cigarrillo en su boca y pidiéndoles encendedor-

-¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto con curiosidad mientras clavaba sus ojos en las orbes de Miroku-

-Las amigas de Kagome-Kouga empezó a sonreír y entonces miro a sus dos amigos-¿No te molestan?-Le pregunto Miroku mientras Kouga negaba y entonces los tres soltaban ligeros suspiros-

-Son diferentes, creo que es una de esas veces en que conoces gente diferente y simplemente embonan, así como los rompecabezas-Inuyasha asintió ante la respuesta de su amigo, después de todo no era un simple rostro bonito-

-Y no se quejan demasiado-Inuyasha asintió compartiendo el comentario de Miroku-Y son graciosas, e inteligentes-Los otros asintieron cuando escucharon hablar a Miroku-

-Es la primera vez que no me quiero acostar con alguien a pesar de haberla conocido-Se expreso Kouga mientras sus otros dos amigos asentían-Le pediré una cita a Ayame, la llevare al cine y a cenar-Inuyasha entonces empezó a carcajearse-¿Qué? Le gustan las películas de superhéroes-Miroku entonces sonrió-

-El niño quiere una niña que usa calzones de spiderman-Kouga solo se empezó a reír-

-Kagome me dijo que Ayame tiene ropa interior de Thor, ¿sabes lo que es eso?-Inuyasha entonces empezó a reírse-

-Tenemos un adicto a los superhéroes aquí presente-Comento burlesco Inuyasha haciendo que Kouga se sonrojara-

-Thor es mi favorito-Miroku entonces empezó a reírse-Además, no me gusta que usen tanga-

-Jamás hemos batallado por hacer algo, casi siempre lo que queríamos lo teníamos…Ahora míranos asistiendo al hospital solo porque alguien que casi conocemos, está enferma…-Empezó a decir Miroku mientras Kouga observaba a Inuyasha-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kouga tomando una bocanada de aire y mirando con intensidad a su amigo-

-No tengo ni idea, pero…No puedo dejarla sola, ¿entiendes?-Kouga asintió y entonces puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-

-No están solos, esa noche todos estábamos ahí, así que…Cuenta con nosotros-Hablo Kouga con sensatez y entonces Inuyasha sonrió-

Las cosas no se veían tan feas como pensó Inuyasha.

Nada estaba tan perdido, y si había una batalla que luchar sabía que no estaba solo en eso.

**Continuará**

**Notas de autor:**

**Les gusto?**

**No les gusto?**

**Comentarios en review, digo píquenle a review y déjenlo ahí!**

**GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES, ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Me animan mucho a seguir scribiendo y dar lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo ;-;**

**Bueno, ire a dormir!**

**Willnirararara!**

"_deja que toquen nuestra canción"_


End file.
